Глупцы определенного вида (A Certain Kind of Fool)
by Sevima
Summary: Все меняется для Северуса Снейпа, когда Гарри и его дети переезжают в Хогвартс. Профессор нравится юному Альбусу Северусу, и, похоже, у Гарри Поттера появляется одна тайна.
1. Часть 1 Новичок в городе

**Disclaimer:** Все персонажи принадлежат госпоже Роулинг, а сама история уважаемой **asnowyowl. **

**Warning:** Римминг.

**AN:** я лишь переводчик. Название оригинала: **A Certain Kind Of Fool.** Отзывы были бы желательны.

* * *

_**Глупцы определенного вида.**_

_**Часть 1. Новичок в городе.**_

Еще три полных оборота и он сможет убрать огонь и дать зелью остыть. Северус наблюдал, как лопатка описывает очередной круг в пятнадцати-дюймовом котле. Нет времени лучше, чем наступление первого дня летних каникул. Студенты покинули стены Хогвартса, учителя слишком заняты, наслаждаясь собственной свободой, чтобы беспокоить его, и у него целое лето, которое можно потратить на исследования, варку зелий и чтение.

Он только вытащил лопатку из котла и заклинанием убрал огонь, как восемь пальцев появились на противоположной стороне края его рабочего стола. Они были такими маленькими, что могли принадлежать только...

Северус приподнялся на цыпочки и заглянул за стол, аккуратно придержав мантию, чтобы не испачкаться в зелье или ингредиентах. Мальчик, со взъерошенными волосами, смотрел на него яркими зелеными глазами. Малыш усмехнулся и захихикал.

- И который же ты Поттер? - вернулся на место Северус и скрестил руки на груди.

- Привет, Перфестор, - пальчики исчезли, а секундой позже мальчик стоял рядом с Северусом, задрав голову, чтобы видеть его лицо.

- Правильно говорить - профессор. И откуда ты знаешь, что я учитель?

- Папа сказал, что почти все большие люди здесь - перфесторы, - пожал плечами мальчик.

- Ты так и не ответил на мой первоначальный вопрос.

- Что такое перначальный?

- Первый.

- Первый что? - ребенок выглядел растерянным. Очень по-поттеровски.

- Первый вопрос, что я задал. Который ты Поттер?

- Свой, - мальчик ткнул в свою худую грудь большим пальцем.

Северус глубоко вздохнул, радуясь, что никогда не имел дело с детьми младше одиннадцати - по крайней мере до этого лета, уж точно. Когда он услышал, что Поттер получил должность профессора по Маггловедению и переехал в замок вместе со всем выводком, Северус не думал, что это его как-то коснется. В конце концов, какой ребенок захочет добровольно спуститься в подземелья? Хотя, конечно, на этот вопрос ему не ответят.

- Да, но как тебя зовут, мальчик?

- О! - лицо мальчика осветилось. - Я Альбус.

Было больше похоже на Альбас, но Северус понял.

- И что же ты делаешь в моей лаборатории без сопровождения?

- Что?

- Почему ты здесь один? - В самом деле, мальчик может быть сколь угодно мал, но значит ли это, что и мозг такой же? Видимо, так.

- Я сбежал вниз по ступенькам. По куче ступенек.

- Надо полагать, раз ты находишься на одном из самых нижних уровней замка, но почему твой отец не с тобой? Ты не должен гулять по замку один.

Мальчик плюхнулся на попу, а потом и совсем лег на пол.

- Тяжело смотреть так высоко. Почему ты такой длинный?

Пол в лаборатории, определенно, не был тем местом, на котором можно лежать - со всеми зельями, что были на него пролиты в течение столетий. О чем Северус и сообщил мальчику.

Альбус зевнул и потер глаза.

- Я устал.

Северус наклонился и взял мальчишку на руки, не совсем понимая, что делать с упавшей ему на плечо головой.

- Где твой отец?

- Наверху.

Северус кивнул. Он усадил мальчика на бедро, пока осматривал котлы в лаборатории. Ничто не требовало его немедленного внимания. После того, как вышел с мальчиком из комнаты, он произнес пароль, - что должен был сделать еще до того, как заняться зельями.

Пока Северус поднимался, он заметил, что невесомо поглаживает спящего мальчика по спине. Он тихо выругался, но не убрал руку.

* * *

Возможно Снейпу стоило бы запомнить, где находятся комнаты Поттера, когда об этом говорили, но тогда он полагал, что это бесполезная информация. Теперь же, с маленьким ребенком на руках и с огромным количеством ступенек, по которым ему предстояло пройти, он пересмотрел свою позицию.

К тому времени, как он добрался до второго этажа и свернул в сторону Башни Гриффиндора (и, проклиная те пять лестниц, которые были впереди), зельевар уже несколько запыхался. И было не удивительно, что впервые в жизни он был на самом деле рад наткнуться на Гарри Поттера.

Мужчина резко остановился, когда увидел Северуса, несущего его ребенка. Его рот приоткрылся на секунду, но потом резко захлопнулся.

- Вы нашли его.

- Вообще, это он нашел меня. - Видя, что Поттер похоже не собирается подходить, Северус шагнул вперед и вытянул ребенка на руках, лишь немного обеспокоившись, когда голова Альбуса сильно запрокинулась.

Состояние шеи сына, похоже, совсем не беспокоило Поттера, пока он стоял столбом с широко раскрытыми глазами.

- Забери своего ребенка, Поттер, - руки Северуса начали уставать. Он не собирался отвечать, если мальчик упадет прямо на каменный пол.

- О! Да, конечно! - Поттер подхватил ребенка и отработанным жестом прижал к груди.

Альбус лишь фыркнул раз, но, похоже, так и не проснулся.

- Пожалуйста, только не говори, что два других твоих ребенка тоже изучают замок.

- Нет! Конечно, нет! Альбус всегда старался ускользнуть от нянек. Любопытный маленький нахаленок.

Северус хмыкнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти. На ходу он произнес:

- Сделай так, чтобы он больше не шастал по подземельям, Поттер. Класс Зельеварения - не место для такого маленького ребенка.

Он не стал дожидаться ответа.

* * *

Три дня покоя без Поттеров уверили Северуса, что его предупреждение было принято во внимание. Он вплотную занялся исследованиями зелий с тем энтузиазмом, который появился у него только после смерти Волдеморта, когда он освободился от обоих хозяев.

На четвертый день, охранные чары предупредили его о том, что за дверью кто-то был, но, так как человек не постучался, Северус был только рад проигнорировать посетителя. Он вернулся к зельям, несмотря на то, что его прервали, выкинув это из головы и вспомнив только, когда добавил последний ингредиент, оставив котел бурлить на медленном огне.

Он вымыл руки, вытер их, затем подошел к двери и открыл, увидев пустой коридор. Он собирался уже закрыть ее, когда посмотрел вниз. На пороге, свернувшись калачиком, тихо посапывая, прижавшись спиной к стене, спал Альбус Поттер. У мальчика какая-то разновидность сонной болезни? В то время, как Северус наклонился, чтобы поднять Альбуса, его мозг уже разрабатывал возможные комбинации зелья против сонливости - чтобы подходило для ребенка, не вызывало привыкания, без побочных эффектов... О, Северус обожал трудные задачи.

Вместо того чтобы тащить ребенка через весь замок, Северус принес его через свою лабораторию в личные комнаты. Он оставил дверь незапертой, чтобы Поттер смог найти дорогу, если он, конечно, вообще ищет сына.

Он положил Альбуса на диван и вытащил палочку. Несколькими минутами и диагностическим заклинанием спустя, он узнал, что ребенок совершенно здоров, хотя и не добирает немного в весе. Хотя Северус и был несколько разочарован, все же, его нельзя было винить в желании нового испытания.

Он недолго понаблюдал за спящим Альбусом Поттером, гадая, что заставляет родителей стоять у кроватей своих детей ночами, восхищаясь ими. Полная чушь, по его мнению. Спящий ребенок - это ребенок, который не надоедает во время варки зелий, или еды, или принятия ванны, или чтения, или вообще... жизни.

Он как раз отвернулся, размышляя, надо ли накрыть мальчика одеялом или нет, когда услышал шаги со стороны лаборатории. Он скрестил руки на груди и, постукивая правой ногой по полу, принялся ждать.

- Снейп! - Поттер ворвался в комнату, кивнув, когда увидел Северуса. - Профессор, похоже, Альбус снова исчез.

- Очевидно, - со взмахом, которого можно было добиться только от хорошей, струящейся, летней мантии, Северус повернулся и сделал шаг в сторону ровно на столько, чтобы Поттер смог заметить ребенка.

Поттер шумно выдохнул, убрав дрожащей рукой мокрые волосы с липкого лба, и рассмеялся.

- Я действительно не предполагал, что он будет здесь, но во всех других местах я уже смотрел.

- Вы разве не слышали о следящих чарах, Поттер. Если я не ошибаюсь, чаще всего их используют родители непоседливых детей ясельного возраста.

Взгляд Поттера от Альбуса вернулся к Северусу. Его выражение, которое смягчилось, когда он смотрел на сына, вновь потяжелело.

- Я не нуждаюсь в советах о том, как растить моих детей. И, кроме того, почему вы не сказали, что он у вас? Я, черт возьми, волновался! Что здесь вообще произошло?

Что произошло? Не мог же он обвинять Северуса в чем-то противозаконном, или мог?

- Бери своего ребенка и выметайся отсюда!


	2. Часть 2 Настоящая ведьма

_**Часть 2. Настоящая ведьма.**_

Минерва поставила свою чашку чая на край стола. Она нерешительно покусала губы и прокашлялась.

- Гарри был немного зол, Северус.

- Зол? Из-за чего? - ему никогда не нравилось, когда Альбус вызывал его к себе в кабинет, но появление Минервы в его личных комнатах всякий раз, когда она думала, что им стоит поговорить, было неизмеримо хуже.

- Он сказал, что его сын был в твоих комнатах, - сверкнула она глазами, сидя на диване. - И что ты не сообщил ему, где находился Альбус.

- Возможно, ему стоит лучше следить за своими детьми, - сказал Северус натянутым голосом, - чтобы другие не находили их спящими под своей дверью.

Минерва кивнула.

- Я объясню Гарри, что с его сыном ничего не случилось, пока он был у тебя.

Северус вскочил со своего места. Одно дело, когда Поттер высказывает свои грязные предположения, и совсем другое, когда Минерва верит, что они могут быть правдой.

- Возможно, вам стоит уйти.

- Сядь, Северус. Наша беседа еще не окончена.

Снейп вполне допускал, что эта женщина не уйдет, пока не захочет, и будет продолжать говорить, не обращая внимания на его желания, но он не станет выполнять ее приказы. Он продолжил стоять.

- Я верю тебе, Северус, конечно же. Как ты можешь сомневаться в этом?

Как он может сомневаться в этом? Вы издеваетесь?!

- Возможно, потому, что вы уже это сделали в прошлом.

По крайней мере, она имела совесть покраснеть.

- Тогда были трудные времена. Было сложно понять, кому можно верить и что есть правда.

- А сейчас? - Северус всего лишь показывал характер. Ему была нужна эта работа. Несколько лет назад у него было достаточно галеонов, чтобы исчезнуть, но не сейчас - не с его репутацией, делающей невозможным получение другой работы.

- Я доверила бы тебе свою жизнь.

- Но, очевидно, не этого отпрыска Поттеров.

Минерва вздохнула. Она потерла рукой лоб, резко став выглядеть на все свои годы.

- Я действительно верю тебе, Северус, но мне нужно передать твои слова Гарри.

Снейп прищурил глаза. Ему же будет проще, если он поверит ей сейчас.

- Я сам ему все расскажу, спасибо.

* * *

Было бы намного проще перекинуться парой слов с Поттером, если бы они были одни, или если бы слушатели были старше шести лет. Как только Северус был допущен в комнаты Поттера, Альбус подбежал к нему, вереща "Перфестор!" и обхватил его за ноги.

Снейп потряс ногой, стараясь скинуть мальчишку, но безуспешно.

Поттер просто смотрел на это с ошеломленным видом.

Северус вздохнул, наклонился и взял Альбуса на руки, усадив себе на бедро.

- Привет, Перфестор! Папа сказал, что я не должен больше ходить в подземелья.

- Значит, ты должен делать так, как говорит твой отец.

- Мне нравиться смотреть, как ты готовишь.

- Варю.

- Варишь? Что это значит?

- Это приготовление зелий.

Гарри прочистил горло. Он подошел ближе и протянул руки к Альбусу, на что мальчик только ближе прижался к Северусу.

Снейп постарался оторвать от себя ребенка, но Альбус лишь сильнее в него вцепился. В конце концов, он сдался и посмотрел на Гарри.

- Как ничто другое, поведение Альбуса должно доказать тебе, что я не сделал ему ничего плохого.

Поттер кивнул. Он пробежался ладонью по своим непослушным волосам.

- Извините, сэр. Я так волновался, был практически в ужасе, когда Ал исчез. Я не мог мыслить здраво.

- Вы действительно считали, что я способен сделать... что? Совратить ребенка? - прошипел Северус, желая сейчас наложить невербальное заклинание на Альбуса, чтобы он не мог слышать этой беседы. Но, даже будучи столь нетерпимым к детям, он знал, что использование магии на чужих детях без разрешения их родителей, будет огромной ошибкой.

- Нет. Не считал. Не на самом деле. Это было глупо. Извините.

Северус кивнул.

- Извинения приняты. Если вы будете так любезны, известите директрису о том, что вы ошиблись, - Северус повернулся было к двери, когда понял, что держит на руках Поттера. Он присел на корточки, надеясь поставить мальчика на пол, но Альбус думал иначе. Он подтянулся повыше, обхватив Северуса ногами подмышками. - Позвольте вопрос, Поттер, - сказал он, глядя на мужчину, - не столь важно, почему ваш ребенок предпочитает быть со мной, но почему он так решительно отказывается быть с вами?

Поттер поднял на него взгляд и даже, возможно, собирался что-то ответить, когда в комнату вошел огненно-рыжий мальчик. Вслед за ним зашла девочка, которая определенно лишь училась ходить, если судить по неуверенности ее походки.

- Альби скучает по маме, - ответил мальчик.

Выражение лица Поттера изменилось со злого на грустное. Потрепав по голове мальчика, он подошел к девочке и, взяв ее на руки, подкинул вверх, чем заставил ее хихикать, после чего снова обнял.

- Профессор Снейп, это Джеймс и Лили. Джеймс, Лили, поздоровайтесь с профессором Снейпом.

Джеймс и Лили. Северус, конечно же, знал имена детей, но все равно до сих пор нелегко слышать их так по-домашнему. Мальчик, по крайней мере, не выглядел как один из Мародеров. Девочка напоминала Лили, но, все же, не так очевидно. Снейп кивнул, но затем подумал, как мало знают отпрыски Поттера о самых основных правилах хорошего тона, и решил предложить им лучший пример для подражания.

- Рад с вами познакомиться, - сказал он.

Джеймс прыснул, но кивнул.

Лили загукала.

Так много манер.

- Альбус скучает по нашей маме, - повторил Джеймс.

Северус посмотрел на Лили и вспомнил заголовки газет и ходившие сплетни. Спустя две недели после рождения ребенка Джиневра Поттер так и не оправилась от родов. Еще неделю спустя все уже знали, что и не оправится.

- Джеймс, я не думаю, что профессору нужно знать об этом.

- Но ты сказал, что Альби хорошо спал у профессора. Он нигде больше не мог уснуть.

Поттер вздохнул. Он немного наклонил голову, когда снова обратился к Северусу.

- Ал всегда предпочитал быть с Джинни. У него трудный период с тех пор, как она умерла. Он плохо спит и мало ест из-за этого. Мадам Помфри дает ему по пол дозы питательного зелья, но...

- Но они не заменят хорошего обеда, - Северус и не знал, что у мальчика такие проблемы. Он, если бы кто-то сказал ему об этом, тогда разработал бы лучшую замену. Он взвесил ребенка на руках, стараясь определить его вес. - Зелья, предназначенные для молодых людей и подростков, не будут корректно работать на ком-то столь юном. Поппи должна знать это. Я займусь исследованием норм калорий и питательности для детей его возраста. Сколько ему?

Альбус поднял голову с плеча Северуса. Он поднял одну руку так, чтобы она находилась как раз перед лицом Северуса. Он вытянул четыре пальца.

- Мне четыре.

- Тебе три, - возразил Джеймс.

- Ему будет четыре в конце лета, - вмешался Гарри.

- Видишь? - сказал Альбус. - Мне четыре.

- Конечно, - сказал Северус, все еще держа ребенка на руках. - Время идти к твоему отцу, чтобы я смог заняться исследованиями для твоего здоровья.

- Я пойду с тобой.

- Лаборатория - не место для детей.

Вышеобозначенный ребенок еще крепче вцепился в мужчину так, что если бы Северус опустил руки, Альбус вполне бы смог удержаться самостоятельно. Хотя, он не думал, что Поттер одобрил бы подобные эксперименты.

Гарри поставил Лили на пол и подошел. Он обхватил Альбуса за талию, пройдясь пальцами по груди Северуса.

- Ну же, Ал. Профессор Снейп хочет помочь тебе, но ты не даешь ему возможности заняться этим.

Мальчик несколько раз всхлипнул. В конце концов, он ослабил хватку и поднял взгляд на Северуса.

- Могу я спуститься к вам завтра?

- Возможно, во время вечернего чая, если я не буду работать. Я дам твоему отцу знать. И ты не уйдешь снова сам по себе. Если же ты сделаешь это, то, определенно, ты больше не будешь допущен до моей лаборатории.

Мальчик кивнул и развернулся, позволяя своему отцу забрать его у Северуса.

* * *

- И нечего так смотреть! - вернул Северус взгляд.

Альбус старался сохранить суровое выражение лица, но вскоре сдался и захихикал.

- Он зол, потому что вы не пригласили его в подземелья, - сказал Джеймс. Он посмотрел на Северуса так, будто тот действительно должен был понимать это.

Северус протянул руку над столом, чтобы взять джем. Он намазал его на тост и откусил маленький кусочек, все время стараясь найти причину, почему ребенку стоило ответить. Причина не находилась. В конце концов, прошло только... Северус быстро посчитал в уме... девять дней. Что ж, он предположил, что для ребенка это достаточно долгий срок.

- Если твой отец согласится, ты можешь прийти ко мне сегодня в два часа ровно на час.

- Могу я тоже прийти? - спросил Джеймс.

Разве одного Поттера не достаточно?

- Вот, Северус, ты не сможешь позволить приходить одному, запретив другому, - сказала Минерва. - Это было бы не честно. Совсем не честно.

Северус посмотрел на директрису.

- Когда вы вообще видели, чтобы я вел себя честно?

Поттер прокашлялся.

- Ничего, все в порядке. Джеймс, ты можешь помочь мне в классе. Мне еще многое нужно успеть перед учебным годом.

Губа мальчишки задрожала, как будто он... Все, к черту!

- Да, ты можешь присоединиться к своему брату, но я думаю, что вы заскучаете через четверть часа. - Северус проигнорировал обоих - хмурого Альбуса (возможно, мальчик не хотел делиться) и улыбающегося Джеймса, - и повернулся к старшему Поттеру. - Я надеюсь, их проводят. Им нельзя позволять бродить по замку без присмотра.

- У нас есть Белфри, чтобы приглядывать за ними.

Северус чуть не подавился только что откусанным куском тоста.

- Белфри?

- Белфри - это домовиха, которую я попросила помочь Гарри с детьми, - ответила Минерва.

- Вы доверили заботу о маленьких детях домовому эльфу?

- Белфри замечательная, - сказал Альбус. Он наколол жареный картофель вилкой и засунул в рот.

- И, я полагаю, эта Белфри должна была приглядывать за тобой, когда ты убегал ко мне в подземелья?

Поттер кашлянул.

- Нет... вообще-то, они были со мной... оба раза.

В знак уважения к детям, Северус удержал себя от громкого обсуждения того, почему домовой эльф не будет лучшей заменой для детей, нежели сам Поттер.

- Как я говорил ранее, Поттер, следящее заклинание будет не лишним. Как минимум, когда она, - он указал на крохотную девочку, сидящую на отцовских коленях, с одним кусочком яичницы в кулаке и другим, стекающем по ее подбородку, - будет убегать от тебя.

Гарри нахмурился и открыл было рот, чтобы ответить, но вмешалась Минерва.

- Меры будут приняты, Северус, - ответила она. - Когда начнется учебный год, у Гарри появятся учительские обязанности, и кто-то должен будет смотреть за детьми. Белфри вполне компетентна.

- Да, и как только ученики вернутся, Тедди сказал, что будет помогать, как сможет. Я думаю, он попадет в Гриффиндор.

Желудок Северуса сделал сальто. Не то, чтобы он мог требовать что-то от самого младшего Поттера, но все же, его очень раздражала мысль о том, что Альбус в скором времени может сдружиться с Люпином. Возможно, стоит позволять мальчишке чаще приходить к нему.

- Тедд Люпин? Это еще хуже, чем оставить маленьких чертенят с домовым эльфом.

Хотя, всего один год его пребывания в Хогвартсе показал, что у Люпина озорной характер. Если бы Джеймс Поттер или Сириус Блэк были бы живы на момент зачатия, Северус мог бы решить, что Нимфадора совершила прелюбодейство.


	3. Часть 3 Дела как обычно

_**Часть 3. Дела как обычно.**_

- Мне скучно, - Джеймс Поттер поставил локти на парту и уронил голову с такой силой, что раздался звук удара о дерево. _Что ж, у мальчишки не особо много мозгов, о которых следовало бы заботиться._

- А мне нет, - ответил Альбус, продолжая просматривать "Мой Первый Учебник по Зельям". За этой книгой Северусу пришлось спешно сходить в Хогсмид и, похоже, усилия не пропали даром, так как Альбус без остановки листал страницу за страницей с картинками котлов, лопаток для помешивания и ингредиентов. - Когда я смогу что-нибудь приготовить? - спросил он.

- Ты слишком мал для этого, - ответил Джеймс, подняв голову и взглянув на брата, после чего уронил ее обратно на парту.

- Я хочу сейчас, - сказал Альбус. Он посмотрел на Северуса, сидевшего за своим столом, которого болтовня мальчишек отвлекала от обновляемых им учебных планов. - Я могу помочь тебе готовить, правда?

Эта мысль вертелась в голове Северуса с завтрака, когда он узнал, что младший Люпин будет помогать заботиться об Альбусе. _Может, эту мысль стоит развить. _

- Возможно, если ты будешь хорошо себя вести, ты сможешь начать варить зелья, когда тебе исполнится четыре. Но только если твой отец разрешит.

Как по волшебству, в проеме двери появилась голова Гарри Поттера. Он криво улыбнулся, увидев своих сыновей, сидящих в классе.

- Извините, что отвлекаю. Я думал, что найду вас в вашей личной лаборатории, профессор, а не здесь.

Снейп просто не думал, что смог бы справиться с обоими детьми в своей лаборатории, но и признавать этого не собирался.

- У меня были дела в классе.

- О.

Джеймс подпрыгнул со стула и, не взглянув на Северуса, прилип к отцу.

- Мне скучно.

Поттер усмехнулся.

- Я догадывался, что так и будет. Слишком уж ты похож на меня, чтобы наслаждаться спокойной работой, не так ли? Вот поэтому я спустился. К нам Невилл пришел, хочет погулять с вами и поесть мороженого, как и обещал собственно.

Джеймс завизжал и захлопал в ладоши.

- А вы с Лили тоже идете? Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пойдем с нами, папа!

- Не в этот раз. Может, в следующий.

Северус сложил руки на груди и откинулся на спинку стула, наблюдая, как Поттер будет справляться с истерикой, которую, как он ожидал, обязательно закатит ребенок. Увы, он был разочарован - Джеймс всего лишь склонил голову и пробурчал: "Хорошо".

Северус повернулся к Альбусу, закрывшему книгу, но прижимающему ее к груди.

- Ты можешь идти, Альбус, - сказал Северус. - У тебя, как я слышал, прогулка с мороженым вместе с профессором Лонгботтомом.

- Его зовут Невилл, - сказал Джеймс и выпятил грудь. - Нам разрешено называть его Невиллом, потому что он наш друг.

- В самом деле.

- Я хочу остаться здесь, - ответил Альбус.

- Ты не хочешь мороженого, Альби? - спросил Поттер. Он пересек комнату и положил руку Альбусу на лоб. - Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?

- Я в порядке. Я просто хочу остаться здесь с профессором. Я уже очень давно не был здесь, - Альбус обратил умоляющие зеленые глаза на Северуса.

Гарри перевел взгляд с младшего сына на Снейпа, и его лицо покраснело.

- Ненавижу просить, сэр, - начал он, - но, не будете ли вы возражать, если Альбус задержится здесь еще ненадолго? Как только уложу Лили, я вернусь и заберу его.

Северусу хотелось петь. И не только потому, что юный Альбус предпочитал его компанию собственному отцу, но и из-за того, что он отказался и от мороженого с Невиллом.

- Мы попросим домовых эльфов принести мороженое сюда. Я, также, ощущаю страстное желание добавить в него шоколад.

Альбус и Поттер-старший улыбнулись.

Джеймс же потряс головой. Когда Гарри вывел пятилетку в коридор, мальчик в последний момент развернулся и сказал брату:

- Невилл наш друг, Альбус. Если бы он действительно был твоим другом, - Джеймс посмотрел на Северуса, - он бы не позволил называть себя "профессор".

* * *

Прежде чем позвать домовиков с мороженым, Северус отвел Альбуса в свои комнаты. Насколько ужасно может быть, если в комнатах нет защиты от детей (или Поттеров) он узнал, как только Альбус измазал себя и, в большей степени, диван шоколадным мороженным.

- Когда ты ешь в Большом зале, ты не такой неуклюжий.

Миска Альбуса опасно накренилась, соскользнула с коленей мальчишки и шлепнулась на пол, расплескав вокруг остатки мороженного, включая и ботинки с краями брюк Северуса.

- Упс… Извините, - сказал мальчик тихо.

Северус уже был готов наорать на мальчика, но вовремя заметил блестящие глаза и дрожащую губу Альбуса. Вместо этого он достал палочку. Весь беспорядок тут же исчез.

- На будущее, я ожидаю, что ты будешь есть за столом.

Альбус вытер нос и кивнул.

- Извините, - снова прошептал он.

- Извинения приняты.

За долю секунды выражение лица Альбуса сменилось из подавленного в сияющее. Он спрыгнул с дивана и залез Северусу на колени.

- Ты мой друг.

- Вообще, я не... - начал Северус, соображая, как объяснить разницу между дружбой и терпимостью. Он запнулся, когда глаза Альбуса снова начали опасно наполняться влагой. - Ты думаешь, что я твой друг?

- Конечно, - ребенок практически закатил глаза.

Северус проигнорировал жест и ответил:

- Это хорошо.

- Невилл мой друг, поэтому мне не нужно называть его перфестор Лонабин.

- Полагаю, он просто не хочет, чтобы ты так его называл.

- Так чтооо... - Альбус поднял взгляд и улыбнулся. - Как тебя зовут?

- Ааа... так ты думаешь, что тебе разрешат называть меня по имени?

Альбус нахмурил лоб и поджал губы, но, тем не менее, кивнул.

- Ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь обращался ко мне иначе, чем профессор или сэр?

- Когда папа разговаривает с дядей Роном, он называет тебя Снейп, но это не твое имя, это как… Поттер.

Мерлинова борода! В Снейпе нет ничего общего с Поттером, но, конечно же, он понял, что имел в виду мальчишка. Северус подавил свою первую реакцию и ответил:

- Да, так и есть.

Альбус поднял руки и взял в них лицо Северуса. Мальчик принялся хлопать по щекам Снейпа под аккомпанемент:

- Как тебя зовут?

- Ты не успокоишься, пока не сможешь называть меня по имени, не так ли? - не то, чтобы Северуса заботило, доволен ли мальчишка (как минимум, не слишком), но он совершенно не желал, чтобы появившийся на пороге Поттер обнаружил бы плачущего ребенка, сидящего на коленях Снейпа. - Если ты знаешь свое имя, то ты знаешь и мое.

Альбус, все еще держа лицо Северуса в руках, вновь нахмурил брови. Северус подумал, что если мальчик будет проводить слишком много времени рядом с ним, то у него, как и у Снейпа, появятся ранние морщины. В конце концов, мальчик потряс головой.

Северус вздохнул. Ему нужно быть более точным.

- Мое имя такое же, как и одно из твоих.

- Альбус?

- Нет.

Складки на лбу мальчишки стали четче. Он уронил руки.

- Тогда не знаю.

- Как звучит твое полное имя? - Конечно же, мальчишка знает свое полное имя? Какой ребенок не знает?

- Альбус Поттер. Ты же знаешь, - прозвучало скорее как "Альбас", как и всегда, но, конечно же, никаких проблем с "Поттер".

- Да, но какое твое среднее имя?

Альбус молчал с ошеломленным выражением на лице.

Северус зашел с другой стороны.

- Когда твой отец раздражен твоим поведением, как он тебя называет?

- Здражен?

- Злится.

- Папа никогда не злится.

- Конечно же, нет, - не удивительно, что ребенок так быстро перекинулся на кого-то другого. Дети нуждаются в правилах и дисциплине.

- Он грустит иногда.

Что ж, Северус уж точно не нуждался в этой информации. Он почти совершил ошибку, спросив, как его мать называла его, когда злилась, но вовремя остановился.

- Твоя бабушка когда-нибудь за тобой приглядывала?

- Баба?

Северус кивнул.

Альбус кивнул в ответ.

- А ты вел себя плохо в то время, когда она это делала?

Альбус слегка улыбнулся и снова кивнул.

- Как она звала тебя, когда ты вел себя плохо?

Глаза Альбуса просветлели.

- Альбас Себрус Поттер! - продекламировал он.

- Что ж, теперь ты его знаешь.

- Твое имя Себрус?

- Северус, - произнес Снейп четко, - но, да, мое.

Альбус снова схватил Северуса за щеки.

- Ты мой Себрус?

Странная картина предстала перед глазами Гарри Поттера, когда он вошел. Так как Альбус перекрыл ему весь обзор, Северус узнал о присутствии Поттера только, когда тот сдавленно хохотнул.

- Он поймал вас в свои маленькие ручонки, Снейп. Никогда не думал, что увижу такое.

Альбус спрыгнул с коленей Снейпа и забрался отцу на руки.

- Это он, папа?

- Он что?

- Он и есть мой Себрус?

Гарри посмотрел поверх головы сына на Снейпа.

- Полагаю, что да.

- Тот, в честь кого меня назвали? - уточнил Альбус.

Гарри кивнул и, послав Снейпу ехидную улыбку, вновь посмотрел на сына.

- Он именно тот, в честь кого тебя назвали.

Мальчишка завизжал так, что вполне мог бы разбудить и мертвых. Северус почти оглянулся за спину в поисках восставших инферналов или, Боже упаси, Альбуса Дамблдора.

* * *

Распорядок дня принял своего рода рутинный вид. Три раза в неделю, в те дни, когда Северус не был так сильно занят, чтобы быть не в состоянии вынести вторжение, он приглашал Альбуса на чашку чая. Он так же делал попытки пригласить и Джеймса, но лишь затем, чтобы лицезреть выражение ужаса на его лице.

Альбус приходил без опозданий. Поначалу Северус ограничил его визиты только чаем, но однажды днем, оказавшимся более беспокойным, чем планировалось (потребовалось специальное лечебное зелье, когда огромная рука Хагрида по какой-то причине оказалась практически без кожи - тот так и не захотел рассказать, что произошло), Северусу пришлось забрать Альбуса в личную лабораторию. Да, мальчик бывал там раньше, но не тогда, когда внимание Северуса должно быть сфокусировано на зелье.

Он усадил Альбуса в кресло, откуда тот смог бы видеть, как работает Северус, наколдовал вокруг него несколько заклинаний (отталкивающее, защитное, прилипающее) и приступил к работе.

Часом позже, когда Поттер зашел забрать сына, Альбус был все еще на том месте, где и был усажен, но теперь уже его рот был переполнен историями, как его Северус нарезает это, растирает то, и "уготовляет" все это.

- Спорим, ты не ожидал, что будет так весело, ммм? - спросил Гарри, унося мальчика на руках из комнаты.

Нет. Северус никогда бы в жизни не спорил на это. Даже после того, как его заслуги в этой войне были доказаны и опубликованы, общественность не спешила стучать в его двери с похвалами (а тем более с деньгами... или сексуальными услугами).

С того времени, Северус стал чаще брать Альбуса в лабораторию. Он все еще устанавливал вокруг него защиту, но теперь уделял время и на объяснения во время работы. Даже если ребенок не понимал все, что ему говорили, Северус не прерывал своего монолога, сопровождающего все его действия, вслух считая каждое свое движение, перечисляя применение каждого ингредиента (и как они реагируют при смешивании с другими).

Своим поведением мальчик доказал, что является настоящим Поттером – он впитывал как губка.

* * *

Прошли годы с тех пор, как Северус в последний раз посещал класс маггловедения. Эти уроки определенно не были теми, что его когда-либо интересовали (он узнал достаточно о магглах от своего отца, спасибо огромное), также, ни одна из предыдущих причин не была достаточно интересна или ценна, чтобы все-таки прийти. Поттер не был исключением, но, с тех пор, как Альбус занял некоторое место в жизни Северуса, появилась нужда в сотрудничестве с отцом.

Осталось всего пять недель до приезда студентов, а класс все еще напоминал руины: книги сложены в стопки, плакаты сняты и прислонены к стенам, странные приспособления расставлены по комнате.

Поттер выглядел не лучше. Он склонился над ящиком, который назывался маггловским телевизором, волосы как обычно в беспорядке, маггловская одежда грязная и мятая. Он испуганно поднял голову, когда Северус кашлянул.

- Снейп, черт тебя подери, предупреждай о своем присутствии. Ты напугал меня почти до смерти.

- Если бы тебя было так просто убить, я полагаю, Волдеморт мог бы быть сейчас Министром Магии.

Поттер хитро посмотрел на Северуса, прежде чем подойти и сесть на парту.

- Я мог бы подумать, что это комплимент, но так как он исходит от тебя, я уверен, это не так.

- Есть несколько вещей, которые ты, похоже, не совсем изгадил.

Поттер засмеялся.

- Что ж, я чертовски уверен, что изгадил это учительское оборудование, а ведь год еще и не начался.

Северус оглядел комнату.

- В самом деле. Что конкретно ты пытался здесь сделать, Поттер?

Скрестив ноги и тихо постукивая по ножке парты, Поттер ответил:

- Ну, я хотел устроить здесь пространство, абсолютно свободное от магии. Знаешь, погружение и все такое. Чтобы, когда студенты входили сюда, им бы совсем не требовалось ее использовать.

- Я думаю, гашения магии должно хватить, и восстанавливается она намного быстрее и проще, особенно если у тебя есть согласие Минервы.

Гарри кивнул.

- Она согласилась, сказав только что у нее нет времени… - он остановился, прежде чем закончить предложение.

- Только потому, что она директриса, совсем не значит, что только она может наложить это заклинание, Поттер. Сделай это сам.

Мужчина покраснел. Он сглотнул и громче ударил каблуком по ножке ни в чем не виноватой парты.

- Да, что ж, я думаю, что могу попробовать наложить его самостоятельно, но я не знаю точных слов и боюсь сделать что-нибудь не так.

- Ради Мерлина, Поттер! Когда вообще это тебя заботило? Что случилось с "сделать сейчас, а думать потом"? - Северус с вызовом выгнул бровь.

Поттер спрыгнул с парты, приземлившись на обе ноги, и выпрямился. Если он думал, что это движение будет выглядеть устрашающе, то чертовски ошибся. Северус просто сделал пару шагов вперед так, чтобы Поттер смог точно оценить, насколько явным является его комплекс невысокого роста. Как и раньше Поттер, однако, не был трусом.

- Возможно потому, что я немного повзрослел, - ответил он. - Возможно потому, что три ребенка и потеря жены от идиотской маггловской болезни, до некоторой степени помогли мне осознать это.

Возможно, но это еще предстоит доказать. Исходя из того, что Северус уже видел за прошедшие недели, Поттер, похоже, слегка повзрослел, но далеко не достаточно. Игнорируя слова Поттера, Северус вытащил свою палочку и сказал:

- Насколько сильно ты хочешь заглушить магию в комнате?

Поттер расслабился и усмехнулся.

- Так близко к ста процентам, как ты можешь.

- Но, если случится непредвиденная ситуация и тебе срочно понадобится магия...

- Тогда я выйду в коридор.

Северус кивнул. Для него это звучало, как полная чушь, но он полагал, что Поттер знал, как собирался учить свой класс.

- Тебе действительно стоит сделать все необходимые приготовления до того, как я произнесу заклинание.

- Я... что ж, как я и сказал, я хочу сделать этот класс зоной свободной от магии, так что я постараюсь закончить всю подготовку без использования палочки.

- Да, это ты сейчас так думаешь, Поттер. Твои студенты все равно никогда не узнают, что ты использовал клеящие чары на плакаты на стенах. - Северус взмахнул своей палочкой по дуге. Плакаты, на которых были изображены какие-то запчасти для автомобиля, другие маггловские спортивные механизмы и выглядящие бесполезными изобретения, развернулись и крепко приклеились к стенам. Они останутся на месте и после применения заглушающего заклинания. Это был маленький магический трюк, такой же, как полагал Северус, что был использован на портрете Вальпургии Блэк на площади Гриммо. Это заклинание, конечно же, не будет таким же постоянным, как то, но, все же, пройдут месяцы прежде, чем плакаты можно будет снять. Еще один взмах полочкой и все книги разложились по полкам (буквально). Северус продолжил, расставив столы, организовав рабочее место Гарри и даже поправив несколько окон прежде, чем опустил палочку. Он оглядел результат и ухмыльнулся.

- Не стоит благодарности, Поттер.

Усмешка мужчины переросла в широкую улыбку.

- Это было великолепно. Я полагаю, у тебя было много лет практики, чтобы понять, что же является необходимым для классной комнаты.

Северус кивнул.

Поттер посмотрел вниз и потер пол носком одной ноги.

- Говори уже, если есть что спросить - у тебя никогда не было с этим проблем в прошлом.

- Ну, видишь ли... У меня здесь куча электронных приборов, пользоваться которыми я надеялся научить моих студентов, - он обвел по кругу комнаты рукой, указывая на тостеры и миксеры, и устройства, имена которых Северус даже не знал. Маггловский мир изменился и вырос на двадцать лет с тех пор, как он был его частью.

- Электроника не будет работать в Хогвартсе, - ответил Северус. - Слишком много магических помех.

- Да, но Минерва предположила, что если мы установим магический источник энергии как раз за стеной комнаты, то он будет работать по принципу огромной батареи - ну ты знаешь - с розетками и вилками от приборов, и когда магическое глушение будет установлено, они должны будут все заработать, - мужчина с надеждой посмотрел на Северуса.

- И, я полагаю, ты уверен, что это все сработает.

Поттер кивнул.

- И я, похоже, забыл мою палочку.

- Идиот.

- Как ты всегда и говорил.

Это заняло больше часа, большую часть из которого было потрачено на выяснение, как снабдить энергией механизмы в классе Поттера. Задание было очень стимулирующим. Северус воспринимал его как пазл, в котором требовалось все кусочки поставить на свои места. Вскоре, батарея (трансфигурированная из парты) жужжащая в смежном классе, была запущена, поначалу, будучи подключенной к магии Северуса, а уже потом, набрав обороты, была переведена на собственно магию замка. Когда Северус наконец-таки наложил заклинание глушения на комнату, Поттер опробовал новую систему, которую нашел удовлетворительной. Пакет попкорна и микроволновка - кто бы мог подумать, что результат будет таким приятным?

Снейп покинул класс Поттера, забыв о том, зачем вообще приходил, пока не услышал шорох в кармане своей мантии. Он вытащил пергамент - точное расписание, когда Альбус мог посещать его до конца лета - и посмотрел на него. Он отдаст его Поттеру за обедом.


	4. Часть 4 Хороший день в аду

_**Часть 4. Хороший день в аду.**_

В этот же день после полудня, когда домовик Белфри оставила Альбуса у двери Северуса, мальчик смущенно улыбнулся и впихнул в руку мужчине ярко раскрашенный конверт.

- Приглашение на вечеринку в честь Дня Рождения, не так ли? - спросил Северус, ознакомившись с содержанием вложенной открытки.

Альбус кивнул.

- Полагаю, будут присутствовать все Уизли?

- Почти все из 'их, - ребенок сказал так, будто это было хорошо.

Снейп скривился, отчего улыбка Альбуса чуть увяла.

- Я буду там, - сказал зельевар.

Мальчик, уже по привычке, запрыгнул Северусу на руки. И было просто замечательно, что Снейп научился ловить его.

Спустя некоторое время, проведенного за варкой (и инструктажем ребенка), Северус сопроводил Альбуса в Большой зал. Визит был запланирован на достаточно позднее время, чтобы сразу после этого прийти прямо к ужину.

Минерва и Поттер одновременно улыбнулись, увидев Северуса и Альбуса, идущих держащимися за руки. Северус лишь кинул в их сторону недобрый взгляд. Что? Он должен был позволить мальчику самостоятельно гоняться по замку так же, как позволял его отец? Подземные лаборатории не единственная опасная территория. Что если Альбус оступится, пока будет подниматься по лестнице...

Снейп расположился по правую руку от Минервы, Альбус сел рядом с ним, Поттер рядом с сыном. Это начинало, в самом деле, становиться глупым, как будто их места были подписаны. Он мимоходом подумал, будет ли так продолжаться, когда начнется семестр? С этой мыслью пришла небольшая мигрень. Он всегда весьма негативно реагировал на возвращение студентов, прерывающих его исследования, его тишину, его существование; но в этом году возвращение студентов было еще нежелательнее. С их приездом появится Тедди Люпин и мириады других отвлекающих моментов для Альбуса. Северус боялся, что пройдет совсем немного времени, и он перестанет занимать первое место в приоритетах мальчика. Эта мысль была крайне досадной и вправду расстраивала его.

Он заколебался, отдавать ли Поттеру составленное им расписание. В конце концов, не будет ли легче начать отдаляться от Альбуса сейчас, нежели когда мальчик потеряет к нему интерес? Но просьба Альбуса порезать ему грудинку отвлекла Северуса от этих мыслей. Он порезал мясо, после чего отдал Поттеру пергамент.

- Мне надоело официально приглашать ребенка каждый или почти каждый день, - ответил он в качестве объяснения.

Поттер уставился на расписание. Его глаза потемнели, но потом он посмотрел на своего сына и явно выдавил из себя улыбку. Северусу он ответил:

- Я дам вам знать, если вдруг он будет не в состоянии прийти.

Поттер сохранял молчание до конца обеда, что, похоже, привело всех присутствующих в то же расположение духа. Северус и не осознавал до этого момента, каким знатоком в поддержании беседы был Поттер. Летом, в отсутствие студентов в замке, остальные учителя, как правило, не стремились к общению, но этот год был другим. Северус практически скучал по собеседнику.

Когда трапеза почти подошла к концу, Поттер хлопнул в ладоши, громко произнес "Белфри" и кивнул появившемуся в зале домовику.

- Белфри, пожалуйста, отведи детей в наши комнаты. Я скоро приду.

- Белфри будет рада помочь с юными мистерами и мисс, сэр, - присела она в поклоне прежде, чем взять Лили на руки и вывести мальчиков из помещения.

- Хорошо, что она довольно крупная для домового эльфа, - прокомментировал Северус, после того как кивнул Альбусу на прощание. - Иначе бы она не смогла донести девочку до твоих комнат.

Поттер только крякнул в ответ.

Северус повернулся к Минерве и вопросительно выгнул одну бровь.

Она пожала плечами.

- Если ты закончил, - сказал Гарри, повернувшись немного в сторону Северуса, но не смотря в глаза, - мне нужно сказать тебе пару слов наедине.

Не в характере Северуса было соглашаться на подобные требования, особенно, если они исходили от малолетнего щенка, вроде Поттера, но, в данном случае, любопытство победило, поэтому он кивнул и вышел из зала вслед за мужчиной.

- Если ты расстроился из-за расписания, то я должен заметить, что не понимаю, почему, - сказал Северус, пока они громко шли по коридору.

Поттер фыркнул.

- Не понимаешь?

- Да, именно так.

Поттер остановился. Сложив руки поперек груди, он уставился на зельевара.

- Во что ты играешь, Снейп?

Северус повторил позу Поттера.

- Играю? Я ни во что не играю.

- Ну конечно. Я только не понимаю, чего ты добиваешься.

- Возможно, тебе стоит выражаться яснее, пока я не ушел.

- Слушай, Снейп, ты никогда не был добр с… ну... с кем-либо, так что объясни, с чего вдруг вся эта забота и любовь к моему сыну. Моему сыну.

- Ревнуешь, Поттер? - ухмыльнулся Северус.

Поттер опустил руки по бокам, сжав кулаки.

- Так вот что это, так? Ты хочешь заставить меня ревновать? Хочешь отнять у меня расположение одного из моих сыновей? Как это жалко.

- Я к этому не стремлюсь, - ну, по правде, когда это только началось, ему было приятно думать, что потомство Поттера может предпочесть его компанию, вместо компании отца, но он перерос это. Почти.

- Тогда объясни это! - Поттер вытащил мятый сверток с расписанием из кармана и помахал им перед носом Северуса. - С чего, вдруг, ты решил, что можешь подчинить расписанию время моих детей, как будто это твоё право решать, где они должны быть и когда. Ты ублюдок! И что ты собираешься делать дальше? Попытаешься переманить его на свою сторону? Попытаешься заставить его желать видеть тебя в качестве своего отца вместо меня? - лицо Поттера, ставшее красным от ярости, внезапно сильно побледнело. - Или ты хочешь заставить Альбуса полюбить себя только для того, чтобы потом разбить ему сердце? Это что, что-то вроде мести мне? Моему отцу? Поттерам вообще? Мерлин, какое же ты дерьмо.

Северус не был так зол уже много лет - с тех пор, как Кэрроу были в Хогвартсе, если быть точнее. Он рванул вперед и толкнул Поттера к стене, прижав его плечи к камню, чувствуя кости и напряженные мускулы под пальцами.

- Я не удостою тебя ответом на эти обвинения. Я не монстр, Поттер.

Мужчина ни сжался, ни попытался применить физическую силу.

- Не монстр? И не ты пытался причинить мне боль, превратив мою жизнь в сущий ад, пока я находился в этой школе? Не говори мне, что ты изменился.

Как бы он не хотел ответить на обвинения, Северус знал, что эту войну он не сможет выиграть. Он обливал маленького Гарри Поттера презрением, безжалостно издевался над ним. Поэтому Северус опустил руки и отошел.

- Он твой сын, Поттер. Если ты хочешь, чтобы я не виделся с ним, тебе надо лишь сказать об этом. Но тебе придется объяснять ему, почему.

Северус развернулся и, сжав кулаки, чувствуя как сердце также сжалось в груди, зашагал прочь. Вот почему он никогда не позволял кому-либо войти в его жизнь. Он только недавно привык к нему и теперь, похоже, скоро лишится всего этого.

* * *

После ссоры с Поттером Северус уж точно не ожидал обнаружить Альбуса за дверью его личной лаборатории в указанное в расписании время так же, как не ожидал увидеть Поттера, с глупым видом следующего за сыном.

- У тебя есть печенье? - спросил Альбус, как только прошел мимо Северуса и дальше в его личные комнаты.

Северус поколебался, прежде чем ответить:

- Ты знаешь, где оно лежит, - не то, чтобы он боялся еще больше разозлить Поттера, но он не видел необходимости подбирать более дипломатичную фразу, особенно если ребенок находился в пределах слышимости.

Поттер прислонился к рабочему столу.

- У меня нет сил, чтобы держать его подальше отсюда.

Северус кивнул.

- Надолго?

- Ты выделил ему на сегодня два часа, не так ли? - уточнил Поттер.

Кинув взгляд в сторону двери, за которой скрылся Альбус, Северус был уверен, что мальчик не вернется, если только он не повысит голос, и ответил:

- Я не это имел в виду.

- Что же тогда?

- Как долго ты собираешься позволять эти визиты, прежде чем передумаешь? - Северусу стоило всех его сил, чтобы не рычать и сохранять голос тихим. - Если ты собираешься чинить мне неприятности через визиты Альбуса, то, возможно, стоит прекратить всё это прямо сейчас.

- Я... - задохнулся Поттер. Он прикусил на секунду нижнюю губу, после чего продолжил. - Я не понимаю тебя, Снейп. Я думал, что понял. Взрослея, пока был здесь студентом, я думал, что знал, кто есть Северус Снейп, знал, что он ужасная сволочь, у которой не найдется доброго слова или мысли хотя бы для кого-нибудь.

- Я думал, что те воспоминания, что я отдал...

Поттер не дал ему закончить.

- Твои воспоминания, я помню. Да, ты заботился о моей матери, когда вы были молодыми, но я никогда не видел иных примеров твоего хорошего отношения к кому-то другому. По крайней мере, к тому, до кого тебе есть дело. Ты без проблем даешь людям знать, только если ненавидишь их.

Северус сделал шаг вперед, руки поднялись, чтобы снова вцепиться в Поттера и прижать к чему-нибудь, как в прошлый раз, но он сдержал свой порыв и всего лишь остался стоять ближе, так, чтобы его голос доходил до Поттера, но не проникал в соседнюю комнату.

- Что до Лили Эванс - это именно то, о чем я никогда не буду разговаривать с тобой. Но, да, я, скорее, сдержанный человек, предпочитающий быть на расстоянии, но это не значит, что у меня полностью отсутствуют положительные эмоции.

- Я действительно хотел бы так думать, - кивнул Поттер, скользнув взглядом по входу в комнаты Северуса. - Я видел, какой ты с ним, с Алом. Ты спокойнее, деликатнее.

Снейп нахмурился. Несмотря на правдивость сказанного, ему очень не понравилось, что его застали в "мягком" состоянии.

- К чему ты клонишь?

- Ты не будешь против, чтобы мой сын бывал у тебя время от времени?

- Я бы не позволил его визиты, если бы был против. И уж тем более, не потратил свое время на составление расписания.

Поттер кивнул.

- Не злись, пожалуйста, тогда, но я должен услышать это от тебя лично.

- Услышать что? - Северус опасался того, что могло последовать. Даже не зная, что это будет, он все равно опасался.

- Что ты действуешь исключительно из лучших побуждений. Ты не стараешься причинить ему вред или мне через него. Что нет никаких скрытых мотивов, и тебе просто нравится проводить время с Альбусом.

Северус скривился. Как он ненавидел эмоциональные заявления. Как он ненавидел необходимость объяснять свои действия.

- Я признаю, что, когда Альбус впервые продемонстрировал некий интерес к проведению времени со мной, мне понравилась идея того, что это может создать некоторый дискомфорт лично для тебя, но, когда я узнал ребенка получше, это перестало иметь какое-либо значение.

Поттер внимательно смотрел на него на протяжении всей речи. Когда же Северус закончил, он кивнул.

- Я верю, что ты говоришь правду, но я все равно не понимаю. Зачем? Зачем проводить время с ребенком, который тебе даже не родня? Это мало увязывается с характером Северуса Снейпа.

- Я не знаю, как тебе объяснить, - честно ответил Северус.

Они оба повернулись, когда Альбус появился в дверях, заляпанный шоколадом с головы до пят.

- Я нашел печенье, - радостно воскликнул он, вспрыгнув Северусу на руки, совершенно не сомневаясь, что его не уронят.

Северус его поймал. И усадил себе на бедро.

- С этого момента, ребенок, - сказал он, пытаясь сдержать улыбку, - когда ты будешь измазан шоколадом, ты будешь запрыгивать на руки только к своему отцу. Я не люблю, когда мои мантии пачкают.

Альбус хихикнул и прижал свои испачканные шоколадом ладони к щекам Северуса.

Снейп перевел взгляд на Поттера.

- Я действительно не знаю, как объяснить тебе это, - повторил он.

Поттер улыбнулся.

- Не трудись, Снейп. Я и так вижу, что происходит. Альбус проник тебе под кожу.

Северус не смог возразить этому.

* * *

Альбус не пропускал визиты. Каждый час, каждую минуту, что он должен был по составленному расписанию проводить с Северусом, он был с ним. Но было и одно существенное отличие. Вместо того, чтобы домовик приводил его к двери Снейпа и забирал после, Гарри Поттер делал это сам.

После трёх визитов, Северус сказал:

- Ты всё ещё боишься моих мотивов, Поттер? Я думал, что мы это выяснили.

- Я совсем не боюсь этого, Северус, - мужчина выгнул бровь, как будто бросая вызов, ожидая реакции на то, что назвал его по имени, без разрешения.

- Тогда почему не Белфри сопровождает мальчика, Гарри?

Поттер ухмыльнулся.

- Потому, что это позволяет мне проводить немного больше времени с моим сыном. Мне нравится прогулка вниз и обратно - ему не нужно делить моё внимание с остальными.

Северус потряс головой. Он старался быть презрительным, но в действительности, он одобрял действия Поттера. Возможно, если бы его собственный отец старался бы делать что-то подобное по отношению к нему, он бы помнил свое детство более подробно. Он оставил Поттера в дверном проходе. Мужчина сам мог закрыть за собой дверь. Как обычно.


	5. Часть 5 Девушка из прошлого

_**Часть 5. Девушка из прошлого.**_

Однажды, незадолго до дня рождения Альбуса, Гарри Поттер остался. Вместо того чтобы оставить сына на попечении Северуса, он последовал за ними в гостиную и сел в одно из откидывающихся кресел, настолько комфортных, насколько только можно пожелать.

- Решил остаться на чашку чая? – поинтересовался Снейп.

- Думаю, это неплохая идея.

- Нет уроков, которые надо готовить; нет друзей, которых надо посетить; нет Джеймса или Лили, за которыми надо следить?

- Нет.

- Понятно. Это станет регулярным событием?

- Возможно, нет.

- Слава Мерлину.

Альбус пробубнил что-то с набитым ртом. Северус ответил ему, как делал это обычно: возвращал все вопросы мальчику так, чтобы тот сам смог на них ответить (и у него получалось, несмотря на возраст), помогал ему прийти к правильным выводам, если тот терялся, и выслушивал обо всех его приключениях в замке (все-таки, Белфри проводила для детей Поттера слишком много экскурсий). Если воздух между Северусом и Гарри и накалился, то ребенок, определенно, ничего не заметил.

Когда они покончили с закусками, Гарри откинулся на спинку стула.

- Ты знаешь, что сказал Альбус, когда я спросил его, почему он любит проводить время с тобой?

Альбус отвлек его от ответа.

- Я сказал ему, что это потому, что ты не относишься ко мне, как к ребенку, и потому, что ты мой, Северус, и ты мне нравишься.

- И что ты ответил, Альбус, когда я спросил тебя, что именно тебе нравится в профессоре? - ухмыльнулся Гарри, определенно радуясь какой-то своей мысли.

- Я сказал, - Альбус встал со своего места и сел на колени к Северусу, - что мой Северус самый хороший человек из тех, что я знаю.

Поттер не выдержал и рассмеялся.

Северус еле сдержал улыбку, начавшую зарождаться в уголках его губ.

Поттер произнес:

- Так что, я подумал, что если буду проводить некоторое время с тобой, то увижу то, что смог разглядеть мой сын.

- И ты уже сделал какие-то выводы?

Поттер замер. Встав с кресла, он направился к двери. Проходя мимо кресла Северуса, он легко похлопал его по плечу.

- Я думаю, что ты вообще-то можешь быть человеком, когда захочешь.

- Просто чудо какое-то, не так ли?

Поттер усмехнулся, прежде чем скрыться за дверью.

* * *

Создавалось ощущение, если такое, в принципе, возможно, что в комнатах Гарри Уизли больше, чем помнил Северус. Он уже и забыл, как много их училось одновременно с Поттером, и что они имеют обыкновение множиться, словно клобкопухи. Когда он только пришел, он, правда, тщетно, пытался их пересчитать, но они постоянно перемещались с места на место, создавая одно большое рыжее облако. Впервые в жизни Северус был рад видеть лохматую черную шевелюру Поттера, что намного упростило поиски Альбуса.

Когда мальчик увидел Снейпа, он тут же запрыгнул ему на руки.

- Это мой праздник! - завопил он.

- Я знаю.

Альбус взял в ладошки лицо Северуса.

- Где мой подарок?

- Альбус, неприлично вот так выпрашивать подарки. Извините, сэр, - Поттер встал сбоку от него.

Странно, но, даже зная, что Альбуса следует отчитать за то, что мальчик схватил его за щеки, мужчина был недоволен услышанным. Интересно, когда это он начал делать послабления за нарушение этикета? Он быстро задавил это непрошеное чувство и ответил:

- Твой отец прав, Альбус, не стоит в будущем требовать для себя подарки.

Ребенок надулся.

- Но это не значит, что ты их не заслужил. Мой подарок для тебя лежит в моей лаборатории, и ты сможешь забрать его, когда придешь ко мне завтра.

Глаза мальчика резко расширились.

- Могу я...

- Прежде, чем ты закончишь… - вклинился Поттер. - Ты не можешь оставить свой праздник, чтобы сходить сейчас в лабораторию.

Северус кивнул.

- Боюсь, что мне еще многое надо узнать о маленьких детях, - сказал он вместо извинения. - Я определенно не намеревался увести Альбуса с его вечеринки - просто его подарок некоторым образом связан с лабораторией.

- И почему я не удивлен?

- Набор для зелий? - спросил Альбус.

- Да. Набор для зелий, - повторил Северус.

Подошла Гермиона Уизли.

- Вы говорили о зельях?

- Тётя Гермиона! - воскликнул Альбус. - Мой Северус подарил мне на день рождения набор для зелий!

- Похоже, ты очень доволен.

Альбус кивнул.

Гермиона взъерошила его волосы и сказала Снейпу:

- Вы хорошо на него влияете.

- Вообще-то, - ответил Поттер, - это происходит в обоих направлениях.

Северус нахмурился.

- Ну и где же наш именинник? - воскликнула Молли Уизли, войдя в шумное помещение. Она постаралась забрать Альбуса из рук Северуса, но мальчик лишь сильнее вцепился в него. - О, Северус, как поживаешь?

- Приемлемо, Молли.

Женщина сощурила глаза.

- Я думаю, из тебя получился бы отличный отец. Стоит только посмотреть на вас с мальчиком!

Северус прищурился в ответ.

- Зная мой характер, я не считаю, что отцовство было бы разумной идеей. А учитывая мои предпочтения, полагаю, мне не о чем и беспокоиться.

Молли хихикнула и игриво хлопнула его по руке. Она была одной из немногих, кому Северус позволял подобную фамильярность, но она, так же, была одной из немногих, кто никогда не маскировал скрытые мотивы под благими фразами.

- Предпочтения? Что это значит? - спросил Поттер.

- Посмотрите в словаре, Поттер.

Гермиона рассмеялась.

- Я потом тебе объясню.

- О, пожалуйста, мисс Грейнд...

- Гермиона, сэр.

Северус кивнул. Он подумал, как сильно Поттер будет негодовать, если Северус начнет называть всех его друзей и родных по имени, но решительно придерживаться "Поттера" в отношении него.

- Гермиона, стало быть.

- Тётя Гермиона, - поправил Альбус.

Северус почти забыл, что всё ещё держит мальчика на руках.

- Да, но она не моя тётя.

Молли вклинилась в разговор.

- Так как ребенок прочно к тебе прирос, Северус, то может, тогда ты донесешь его до подарков и праздничного торта? - она двинулась сквозь «море Уизли» к столу, находящемуся в другом конце комнаты. - Его кузены начинают волноваться.

- Ты не хочешь пересесть на руки к своей бабушке, Альбус?

Альбус затряс головой.

Снейп начал пробираться через толпу, что оказалось более легкой задачей, чем он ожидал, потому как они расходились в стороны при его приближении.

- Я думаю, что ребенок крутит тобой, как хочет, Северус, - Молли стояла на своем.

- Мне уже говорили это, - он огляделся, убеждаясь, что Поттера нет в пределах слышимости - тот обнаружился в другом конце комнаты. - Как ни прискорбно признавать это, но ты, похоже, права. Только не говори Поттеру, что я сказал тебе это.

Молли улыбнулась и кивнула, при этом выглядя так, будто у нее появился намного больший секрет, чем хранился в сердце Северуса Снейпа.

Хотя, если подумать, это возможно была самая сенсационная новость, которую она слышала с тех самых пор, как пал Волдеморт.

* * *

Стук в дверь раздался спустя около часа после того, как он покинул вечеринку. Когда Северус открыл ее, то обнаружил в проходе Поттера и Альбуса.

- Извините за неожиданное вторжение, сэр, но Альбус хотел увидеть подарок и не мог больше ждать. Как только все его кузены и кузины ушли, он начал умолять меня спуститься сюда.

Северус кивнул и отступил на шаг. Альбус выпустил руку отца и кинулся прямиком в лабораторию. Снейп и Поттер последовали за ним.

- Что это... О! - "О" было сказано так благоговейно, что все сомнения Северуса тут же исчезли.

- Что ты увидел, Альбус? - спросил Гарри, завернув за угол. - Вот это да! Северус, это уж слишком.

- Ничуть, - Снейп засуетился около низкого рабочего стола, что теперь находился в углу его личной лаборатории. У него была наиболее подходящая высота для Альбуса, но с возможностью его увеличения "на вырост" - даже на рост взрослого человека - если он сохранит любовь к зельям и в будущем. На столе было установлено три оловянных котла самых распространенных размеров, небьющаяся стеклянная палочка для помешиваний, новая книга по зельям для начинающих (обильно иллюстрированная) и маленький шкафчик, заполненный ингредиентами, каждый из которых имел этикетку, подписанную лично Северусом. Ни один из ингредиентов не был опасен ни сам по себе, ни в смеси с другими, но имел свою особую ценность. Установка влетела Северусу в кнат, вследствие чего он должен был проработать в школе на год больше, чем планировал, но он и так, похоже, задержится здесь намного дольше, чем считал изначально. По крайней мере, он не будет иметь дело с тупицей, обучая Альбуса Поттера.

- Все это действительно моё? - прошептал Альбус. Он протянул руку и погладил обложку книги, но потом отдернул ее, посмотрев на отца и Северуса. - Правда?

- Все твоё, - подтвердил Снейп. - До тех пор, пока ты будешь осторожен и почтителен с оборудованием.

Альбус кивнул.

Через несколько минут мальчик был настолько занят изучением каждой детали своей маленькой лаборатории, что Северус подумал, осознает ли он, что в комнате еще кто-то есть.

Снейп взглянул на Поттера. Тот уставился на него с глупым выражением лица, дополняя все это идиотской улыбкой.

- Что? - огрызнулся зельевар.

Тут Поттер сделал то, чего Северус никогда, даже если бы он прожил больше трехсот лет, от него не ожидал. Он рванулся вперед и, обвив мужчину руками, сжал в объятиях. Объятиях!

- Спасибо! Я... я не видел его таким счастливым и взволнованным с тех пор, как...

Северус всерьез начал опасаться, что его могут продержать так всю ночь. Хотя и не спешил прекращать этот поток благодарности. Возможно, доказательство того, как он реагирует на близость другого тела, наконец-таки заставит Поттера отступить. Довольно твердое доказательство. И хотя это может стать поводом к отступлению, оно того стоит.

Когда кто-то в районе двери негромко прочистил горло, Поттер все же отступил и покраснел, не решившись поднять глаза на свекровь.

- Я просто поблагодарил профессора Снейпа за подарок, сделанный Альбусу. Что напомнило мне… - Он повернулся к сыну: - Ал, ты не поблагодарил профессора.

Мгновенно обернувшись, Альбус выразительно посмотрел на отца.

- Его зовут Себрус, а не перфестор.

- Да, что ж, он разрешил тебе называть себя так. Я же не был удостоен этой чести.

Альбус проигнорировал слова отца и посмотрел на Снейпа.

- Спасибо!

- Не за что.

Молли вошла в комнату и осмотрела подарок.

- У него есть талант, Северус?

- Определенно.

Она улыбнулась и взъерошила Альбусу волосы.

- Как у его матери, - переведя взгляд на Гарри, она добавила: - И как у твоей.

Гарри кивнул.

- Я слышал, что она разбиралась в зельях. Лучшая в классе и все такое.

- Вторая в классе, если быть точной.

- И кто же был первым? - Поттер старался выглядеть невинно, но это получалось у него не лучше, чем зелья.

- Я уже ухожу, Альби, - сказала Молли. - Ты со мной, вместе с Джеймсом и Лили, или же ты хочешь задержаться до утра?

Северус переводил взгляд с Альбуса на Поттера. Почему ему никто не сказал, что ребенка собирались забрать? Разве ему не должны были сообщить об этом? Взгляд Северуса потерял враждебность, когда он увидел грусть в глазах Поттера. Он, конечно же, пытался спрятать его от Молли, но Северуса не проведешь. Мужчина не хотел расставаться с детьми.

- Могу я сегодня остаться здесь? - спросил Альбус.

Поттер рассмеялся, хотя его голос и звучал напряженно.

- Ну, ты не можешь остаться здесь, в лаборатории, но в нашей комнате - безусловно.

Молли кивнула.

- Я так и подумала, после всех этих подарков и такого насыщенного дня… Я попрошу кого-нибудь из мальчиков забрать его утром, - она чмокнула Альбуса в макушку. - Прижми эту игрушечную сову к себе покрепче и постарайся поспать. Увидимся завтра.

Альбус кивнул, уже полностью поглощенный иллюстрированной книгой по зельям.

Следующим свой поцелуй от Молли получил Поттер.

- Ты прекрасно держишься, дорогой, - сообщила она, потрепав его по щеке. - Джинни бы тобой гордилась.

Когда Молли повернулась, Северус сделал шаг назад. Она что, действительно хотела и его поцеловать на прощание? Но женщина лишь похлопала его по руке и сказала:

- Помни, Северус, ребенку совершенно не обязательно быть кровным родственником, чтобы стать частью твоей семьи, - она кивнула в сторону Гарри. - Мы выяснили это уже много лет назад.

- Я никогда не думал об этом в таком ключе, - задумчиво произнес Поттер.

* * *

Следующим утром Джордж Уизли появился в Холле как раз в тот момент, когда Северус выходил из Большого зала, держа за руку Альбуса. Мальчик болтал об играх со своими кузинами, пока будет у своих бабушки и дедушки. Совершенно точно, из всех он выделял именно Роуз. Северусу стало интересно, которым из детей на вечеринке она была.

Поттер остановился по другую сторону от Альбуса. Выглядел он напряженно, что только усилилось, когда он увидел Джорджа. Поттер взял Альбуса за свободную руку.

- С ним будет все в порядке, Гарри, - сказал Джордж, подойдя к ним и косо глянув на Снейпа.

- Как там Джеймс и Лили? - спросил Поттер, продолжая удерживать руку Альбуса в своей.

Джордж покачал головой.

- Лили немного капризничала, но мама ее быстро успокоила.

Поттер напрягся еще больше.

Северус захотел предложить оставить Альбуса в замке. Он был уверен, что Поттер согласится. Но мальчик уже настроился на поход в Нору, и было бы несправедливо лишать его встречи с кузенами.

- Может, ей стоит вернуться? - забеспокоился Поттер. - Я мог бы связаться по камину с Молли.

- Она в порядке, Гарри, - Джордж хлопнул Поттера по плечу. - Ты можешь погостить у нас денек... или неделю, ты же знаешь. Ты не был в Норе с... - он перевел взгляд на Северуса и резко замолчал.

- Ты знаешь, что я не могу.

Северусу стало интересно, почему Поттер почти год спустя после смерти жены все так же расстроен, что не может переступить порог дома ее детства. Он не заметил в мужчине особой скорби, но никто не знает, что происходит за закрытыми дверями или в его голове.

- Тогда, камин вполне подойдет, - ответил Джордж, - но это совсем необязательно и может расстроить Лили. Ты знаешь, какие они в таком возрасте - вполне всем довольны вдали от дома, но ровно до тех пор, пока не увидят своих родителей.

Поттер провел ладонью по волосам и кивнул.

- А Джеймс?

- Повсюду ходит за Тедди и Викторией, словно щенок.

Поттер немного расслабился и хмыкнул.

- Ну конечно. - Повернувшись к Северусу, он продолжил: - Джеймс боготворит Тедди. Клянусь, он думает, что солнце встает вместе с этим мальчишкой. Он будет на седьмом небе от счастья, когда начнутся занятия, ведь Тедди все время будет рядом.

Северус не мог не спросить Альбуса:

- А что насчет тебя? Ты тоже будешь повсюду ходить за Люпином?

Альбус потряс головой.

- До тебя единственным человеком, за которым он все время ходил, была его мать, - ответил Джордж.

Поттер грустно улыбнулся.

Снейп почувствовал себя последним подлецом. Он положил руку Альбуса поверх отцовской и скользнул в сторону подземелий.

* * *

Альбус отсутствовал неделю. Ну, вообще-то отсутствовали все дети Поттера, но Северусу не было дела до остальных, хотя и сам Поттер выглядел несколько потерянно. На второй день Снейп с сердитым видом ходил вокруг устроенного в его лаборатории рабочего стола Ала. Но потом смягчился, подумав о том, что мальчик, возможно, тут же захочет заняться зельями, когда вернется.

Он старался не расспрашивать Поттера о детях на каждом приеме пищи в Большом зале (они оба знали, что он имеет в виду Альбуса, но оба продолжали притворяться). Когда бывали новости, Северус внимательно слушал и запоминал.

Так же он постоянно пытался понять, как он позволил этому маленькому человечку… этому Поттеру... проникнуть так глубоко в его жизнь. Было бы это похоже на то, как если бы это был его собственный сын? Он никогда этого не узнает. Все, что он знал, - это то, что он превратился в одного из тех глупцов, что любят детей и боятся их потерять, не имея на них никаких прав.

На третий день отсутствия Альбуса в замке поздний стук в дверь нарушил покой Северуса. Он положил в книгу закладку и аккуратно опустил ее на столик около кресла. Он встал, оправил мантию, и неспешно подошел к двери. Если кто-то решил побеспокоить его посреди ночи, ему придется подождать в коридоре.

Он остановился напротив двери, выслушал еще три последовательных попытки прежде, чем, в конце концов, медленно взяться за ручку и, повернув ее, открыть.

На пороге стоял Поттер, с пергаментом в одной руке и ополовиненной бутылкой огневиски - в другой. Он икнул.

Мужчина поднял руку и указал пальцем на Снейпа.

- Я не пью в присутствии детей. Никогда не пил. И никогда не буду. Но сейчас их здесь нет.

Северус отошел в сторону, решив, что лучше не позволять ему шляться по подземельям в таком состоянии. Кто знает, на какую мерзость он может наткнуться, а Снейпу определенно не хотелось потом объяснять Альбусу, почему его отец безнадежно и безвременно сгинул в бесконечных коридорах под замком. Хотя, конечно же... если Северус тогда смог бы усыновить мальчика... но нет. У него на пути было слишком много Уизли.

Поттер рухнул в кресло около камина и сделал еще глоток из бутылки прежде, чем предложить ее Снейпу. Но тот не пил из горла то, что касалось губ Поттера. Вместо этого Северус забрал бутылку и достал флакон с зельем из его личного запаса. Откупорив его, он протянул его мужчине.

- Выпей это.

- Чштоэто?

- Отрезвляющее.

Поттер настороженно осмотрел зеленое зелье.

- Никогда не слышал о таком.

- Конечно, не слышал. Это мое изобретение. Вариация Перечного зелья, которое не только повышает общий тонус, но и эвакуирует алкоголь из кровеносной системы.

Гарри пожал плечами и одним глотком опустошил флакон. Почмокав губами, он улыбнулся.

- Неплохо.

Снейп, приблизившись, посмотрел Поттеру в глаза. Было легко уловить момент, когда его мозги прочистились от паров алкоголя. Глаза Гарри на мгновение расширились и закрылись.

- Извини, - буркнул он.

- За что? За то, что уничтожил бутылку хорошего огневиски? За то, что появился на моем пороге пьяным в стельку? За то, что испортил хорошую летнюю ночь?

- За все, - Поттер взмахнул рукой, но глаз не открыл.

- Зачем ты сюда пришел, Поттер?

Поттер, не глядя, протянул Северусу пергамент, что все еще сжимал в руке. Снейп схватил его и развернул.

- План уроков?

Гарри кивнул.

- И почему же я должен видеть расписание уроков по Маггловедению? Не похоже, чтобы Зелья и Маггловедение имели какие-либо пересечения, - Снейп присел на подлокотник его любимого кресла, не желая устраиваться с удобствами в присутствии явно невменяемого Поттера.

- Знаешь, о чем я подумал, Северус? Что я буду ужасным учителем.

А. Ну конечно. Снейп видел такое раньше, но это первый раз, когда новый профессор приходит за помощью или советом именно к нему. Даже кто-то вроде Локхарта был умнее (и посмотрите, чем все закончилось!). Северус проигнорировал ту легкость, с которой Поттер произнес его имя, и постарался придать своему голосу больше понимания (хотя он и сомневался, что это было в его стиле).

- Каждый учитель сталкивается с этим, Поттер.

Мужчина, в конце концов, открыл глаза. Они были налиты кровью - кое-что надо было еще доработать в следующей версии Отрезвляющего.

- То же самое сказал и Невилл. Но я работал над моим расписанием больше месяца, и оно все еще ужасно.

Северус просмотрел пергамент. Надо было признать, что это не был лучший план уроков из тех, что он когда-либо видел, но и для учителя-новичка это было совсем не плохо.

- Я бы не назвал его ужасным. Ты видел планы уроков предыдущих преподавателей? Возможно, тебе стоило бы начать двигаться в этом направлении.

- Я не хотел искажать мое представление о предмете, - пожал плечами Поттер. - Глупо, правда?

- Возможно, и нет, - Северус глубоко вздохнул, коря себя за слова, слетающие с его губ, но теперь этот мужчина был его коллегой, и зельевар полагал, что в какой-то мере должен поддержать его. - Когда ты обучал Отряд Дамблдора, у тебя были планы уроков?

Поттер резко вскинул голову. Он посмотрел на Снейпа так, будто ожидал снятия баллов или назначения отработки. Когда же Северус лишь продолжил вопросительно смотреть на него, мужчина все-таки ответил:

- Нет. Я не мог делать какие-либо записи на тех встречах. Что если бы Амбридж нашла их? - он вздрогнул. - Я всегда знал заранее, чему хотел научить, и держал в голове лишь общий план того, как буду проводить урок, это все.

Снейп кивнул.

- Тогда, возможно, твой личный учебный план состоит в том, чтобы не составлять конкретного расписания, а действовать интуитивно. Возможно, тебе стоит просто делать краткие заметки о том, что бы ты хотел освоить сначала, а потом уже действовать по ситуации.

Улыбка медленно расцвела на лице Поттера. Он кивнул.

- Мне нравится. Да, это больше похоже на меня.

Северус не смог удержаться. Было бы совершенно непростительно быть таким хорошим так долго (или, вообще).

- Что именно? Ты имеешь в виду неподготовленность и самоуверенность?

Поттер рассмеялся.

- Именно.

* * *

На следующий день Поттер появился в более подобающий час. На этот раз так же сжимая пергамент в одной руке, а другой - прижимая к себе коробку шоколадных лягушек.

- За мной ухаживают? - спросил Северус.

Поттер покраснел.

- Всего лишь хотел поблагодарить за помощь вчера ночью, - он протянул коробку. - Минерва сказала, они твои любимые.

Они, в самом деле, были его любимыми. Лучший Темный Шоколад с Ромовой Пропиткой от Хонидюкс. Он взял коробку и тут же припрятал ее. К черту правила приличия, он не собирался делиться этим с кем-либо, а особенно с Поттером.

- Только не говори, что снова принес свое расписание.

- Нет. Вообще-то, не принес. Это, - он поднял бумагу, - список всех студентов, кто записался на курс по Маггловедению. Я надеялся, ты глянешь на него и подскажешь, за кем стоит приглядывать.

Северус выгнул одну бровь, в то время как сделал шаг в сторону, пропуская Поттера внутрь.

- Ты собираешься судить об этих студентах, опираясь на чужое мнение?

Поттер плюхнулся в то же кресло, что и накануне, и усмехнулся.

- Нет. Не совсем. Но если среди них есть настоящие возмутители спокойствия, я бы хотел знать об этом заранее.

Даже не посмотрев на список, Снейп ответил:

- Весь Гриффиндор.

Глаза Поттера расширились, после чего он рассмеялся.

Северус не смог сдержать легкой улыбки, хотя и замаскировал ее под кашель.

* * *

Альбус влетел в комнату и прыгнул на руки к Северусу, который по привычке поймал его.

- Извини, Северус, - сказал Поттер, хотя совсем не выглядел виноватым. - Дети прибыли всего час назад, но Ал не смог ждать дольше, чтобы не прийти и не увидеть тебя, - он передвинул Лили в своих руках. - Ты не возражаешь, если он побудет немного с тобой?

Возражает? Конечно же, он не возражает. Северус еле сдерживался, чтобы не прижать ребенка крепче к себе.

- Я думаю, это будет вполне приемлемо.

- Папочка только что назвал тебя Северус, - прошептал Альбус.

- Он не знает, что для него будет лучше, - прошептал Северус в ответ.

- Я провел какое-то время в компании Северуса, пока вас не было. И мы пытаемся подружиться.

Снейп хотел было тут же опровергнуть это утверждение, но Альбус смотрел на него с такой надеждой, и это было, на самом деле, правдой, так что он лишь хмыкнул в подтверждение.

- Что ж, я, определенно, рада это слышать, - Молли Уизли вошла в комнату, держа за руку Джеймса. - Важные для Альбуса люди должны ладить друг с другом.

Джеймс неожиданно улыбнулся Снейпу.

- Альби всю неделю рассказывал нам о его наборе зельевара. Могу я на него посмотреть?

Альбус спрыгнул с рук Северуса и, схватив брата за руку, весело воскликнул:

- Я покажу ему! - и убежал в сторону лаборатории.

- Не могу поверить, что ты позволяешь ему это, - сказал Поттер. - Спорим, ты еще никому не разрешал хозяйничать в своей личной лаборатории.

Снейп не удостоил подобное высказывание ответом и повернулся к Молли.

- Как прошла неделя с детьми?

- Замечательно, просто замечательно. Я так счастлива, когда они живут у нас в Норе, но теперь их дом здесь, и я не смогу видеться с ними также часто, - перевела она взгляд на Поттера.

Гарри обнял ее за плечи.

- Ты же знаешь, что можешь забирать их в любое время. Я же говорил.

Молли улыбнулась.

- Я не хочу беспокоить тебя, Гарри.

Северус сощурил глаза, глядя на Поттера.

- Или, к примеру, ты можешь провожать детей в Нору время от времени.

- О. Ну... скоро начнется учеба, и тогда у меня будет совсем мало времени.

Интересно. Теперь, когда Северус подумал об этом, ему показалось довольно странным то, что Поттер никогда не покидает замок. Он уже было собрался спросить об этом мужчину, когда Молли сказала:

- Теперь, когда юные джентльмены находятся вне зоны слышимости, есть кое-что, что я бы хотела обсудить с вами обоими, - вытащив что-то из своей сумки, она увеличила предмет. Им оказалась изрядно потрепанная игрушечная сова.

Поттер улыбнулся.

- Сова Альбуса. Я рад, что ты вспомнила о ней, Молли. Он не может заснуть без нее.

- Не только поэтому, - сказала Молли. Они на мгновение сжала губы, после чего продолжила: - Перед смертью у Джинни было видение.

Взгляд Поттера метался между Молли и Снейпом.

- Видишь ли, Северус, - сказал он, - Джинни была провидцем. Она ненавидела признавать это, не желая, чтобы кто-нибудь думал, что она похожа на Трелони, но у нее действительно был дар.

Снейп кивнул. Верил ли он в провидцев или нет, его жизнь, как и жизнь Поттера, стала такой, какая есть, именно благодаря пророчеству.

- Да, это правда, - сказала Молли. - Я говорила ей, что тут нечего стесняться.

- К чему все это, Молли? - прервал ее Поттер. - Что было в видении Джинни?

- Могу я присесть, Северус? Я не становлюсь моложе.

- Где мои манеры? - Снейп почувствовал себя немного глупо. Впервые его комнаты посетила Молли Уизли, а он не предложил ей даже стула. - Пожалуйста, садись, - он протянул руку, указывая на кресла около камина.

Молли выбрала любимое кресло зельевара, на что Поттер тихо хмыкнул. Он сел напротив женщины, так что Северусу пришлось устроиться на диване между двумя креслами.

- Как я сказала, незадолго до смерти у Джинни было видение, - Молли достала из сумочки платок и промокнула глаза. Поттер передвинул Лили на ногу и наклонился, чтобы сжать колено женщины. - Она не рассказала мне, что в точности видела, но она усадила меня и Ала и сказала, что кто-то особенный появится в жизни Альбуса, кто-то, кто будет любить его и помогать заботиться о нем. Она сказала Алу, что когда он увидит этого человека, он тут же его узнает.

Желудок Северуса перевернулся, но он не позволил на своем лице дрогнуть ни одному мускулу.

- Ты хочешь сказать, что думаешь, что этот человек я?

- Я в этом уверена, - ответила женщина.

- Почему? - спросил Поттер.

- Почему? Потому, что Альбус мне так сказал.

Поттер выглядел смущенным.

- Но прошло больше года со смерти Джинни. Я сомневаюсь, что Альбус все еще помнит тот разговор. Он еще так мал.

- Вот почему Джинни сделала это, - она подняла старую сову и пощекотала ей живот. Как только птица один раз ухнула, она сжала оставшийся коготь. Голос, который, как предполагал Снейп, принадлежал Джиневре Поттер, начал раздаваться из птицы.

**"Помни, мой милый мальчик, что ты найдешь того, кто станет для тебя вторым родителем. Ты узнаешь его в тот же миг. Не позволяй твоему отцу отнять его у тебя. Он может не понять этого поначалу, но потом все уладится. Это очень важно. И помни, Альби, мама очень сильно тебя любит".**

К тому времени, как волшебная запись закончилась, Молли тихо рыдала, а Поттер зарылся лицом в ярко-рыжие волосы его младшего ребенка.

Когда Гарри поднял голову, его глаза были сухи.

- Альбусу не нужен второй родитель, - это не звучало, как обвинение, но Снейпу вдруг захотелось защититься. Не то, чтобы он просил об этом. Что вообще значит, быть вторым родителем для маленького ребенка? И почему только для Альбуса? Его взгляд упал на маленькую девочку, сидящую на коленях своего отца. Она улыбалась и гукала. Возможно ли, что это только для Альбуса, или двое других были неотъемлемой частью?

Молли промокнула глаза и высморкалась.

- Конечно же, ему не нужен другой родитель, дорогой. Ты прекрасно с этим справляешься. Но, в действительности, у ребенка в жизни не может быть слишком много любви, так ведь?

Поттер покачал головой и встал. Он посмотрел на Снейпа, но потом отвел взгляд. Когда же он заговорил, его глаза не отрывались от точки на полу.

- Я хочу продолжать тебя ненавидеть. Я хочу забрать Ала и никогда больше не позволять ему спускаться в подземелья.

Северус понимал это. Он имел представление о том, что тот чувствовал, когда сам услышал, что младший Люпин будет помогать заботиться об Альбусе.

Проведя рукой по глазам, Поттер продолжил:

- Я не могу... Я просто не могу думать сейчас. Я чувствую, что Джин меня как будто предала, не доверяя мне достаточно, чтобы рассказать правду, - он вздохнул, его плечи опустились. - Или чтобы быть родителем, - словно только вспомнив, кто находится в комнате, он посмотрел на Молли и грустно улыбнулся. - Извини. Это просто нечестно, так ведь?

Молли встала и протянула руки к Лили. Маленькая девочка переползла на руки к бабушке. Женщина усадила ее себе на бедро и потрепала Гарри по щеке свободной рукой.

- Ничто, да и никто не был честен с тобой, дорогой. С тех самых пор, как ты был такого возраста, - она легко подкинула Лили в руках. - Не думай, что должен следить за собой в моем присутствии. Я знаю, что ты любил Джинни. И был ей хорошим мужем. Но так же я знаю, что иногда ты злишься, что она умерла, что оставила тебя одного с тремя детьми и с... ну, с твоей проблемой, которую ты должен решить сам.

Глаза Поттера расширились, лицо покраснело, но он не отвел глаз от лица Молли.

- Я говорила Джинни, что не стоит скрывать этого от тебя. Когда она рассказала это мне и Алу, я сказала ей - "Джинни, Гарри имеет право знать", но она всего лишь улыбнулась и ответила, что будет лучше, если ты не будешь знать. Что ты можешь начать слишком опекать Ала, если будешь думать, что кто-то может попытаться занять твое место.

Поттер усмехнулся.

- Возможно, она была права.

- Она хорошо тебя знала.

- Лучше, чем кто-либо.

Молли и Гарри улыбнулись друг другу. И в унисон сказали:

- Кроме Рона, - и рассмеялись.

- Почему ты больше не приглашаешь их в гости? - спросила женщина.

- Рона?

- И Гермиону. Иди и свяжись с ними по каминной сети. Побудь с ними, поговори. Я уверена, что Северус, Белфри и я сможем справиться с детьми. Разделяй и властвуй и все в том же духе.

Поттер не выглядел убежденным, особенно когда упомянули Снейпа, но, в конце концов, кивнул, поцеловал дочь в макушку и покинул комнату.

* * *

Поттер отсутствовал четыре долгих часа. И дело не в том, что Северус не мог справиться со своей частью заботы о трио Поттера, просто Молли по какой-то причине настояла, чтобы все остались в комнатах и лаборатории зельевара. Северус думал, что детям больше понравилось бы провести это время с их тетей и дядей, но старшая Уизли определенно считала, что Гарри нужно побыть наедине со своими старыми друзьями. Комнаты Снейпа никогда не видели такого столпотворения - три маленьких ребенка, двое взрослых и один довольно крупный домовик.

Джеймс, после того, как удовлетворил свой интерес к оборудованию брата для приготовления зелий, заинтересовался библиотекой Снейпа. После мгновения чистого ужаса, испытанного только от возможности, что этот ребенок может загубить какой-нибудь том вековой давности, Северус, взмахнув палочкой, отсортировал книги. Несколько подходящих для детей (кое-что для первокурсников, сказки еще со времен юности зельевара) оказались на нижних полках. Джеймс нашел одну про троллей и, листая по картинкам, периодически возобновляя разговор об "этом огромном носе" и "этих злобных глазках".

Лили быстро захотела спать, так что Молли уложила ее на кровать Снейпа, заверив мужчину, что с помощью специального заклинания девочка не сможет скатиться на пол и навредить себе.

Альбус некоторое время что-то варил в своем уголке, но потом залез Северусу на колени и тоже вскоре уснул.

Молли, глядя на все это, лишь тихо улыбалась, чуть ли не лопаясь от счастья.

* * *

Северус не ожидал, что Поттер продолжит свои вечерние визиты теперь, когда дети вернулись в замок, да и после того, что узнал о видениях Джиневры. Так что он не был удивлен, когда на первую ночь после воссоединения Поттера с его отпрысками, никто не постучал в его дверь поздно ночью. На третью ночь он старался убедить себя, что все это к лучшему. Он впустил младшего Поттера в свою жизнь, и он определенно не должен хотеть, чтобы в ней так же появился и старший.

На пятую ночь он наконец-то был готов признать, что скучает по ненавязчивому присутствию Поттера.

Неделю спустя, после возвращения детей ровно в девять часов вечера в дверь Северуса постучали.

- Дети спят, и Белфри за ними приглядывает, - сказал Поттер, проскользнув в комнату. - Я тут подумал, может, ты дашь мне несколько уроков игры в шахматы? Мне надоело, что Рон вечно меня обыгрывает.

* * *

- Завтра приезжают студенты, Северус, - Поттер уронил своего короля на доску, признавая поражение, и откинулся в своем кресле. Прошла неделя и семь попыток научить Поттера хоть чему-нибудь, но мужчина играл не лучше, чем до этого.

- Правда? Хорошо, что ты мне сказал, а то бы я пропустил такое событие, - Снейп внимательно посмотрел на доску, ища возможные пути спасения для Поттера. Их не было. Он взмахнул рукой, и фигуры начали расставляться на доске для новой партии.

Поттер хмыкнул.

- Не играй в сарказм со мной, Северус. Мы же теперь вроде как коллеги.

- И что с того?

- Ну, я уверен, что ты издеваешься над коллегами с уважением.

Северус выгнул бровь и произнес лишь одно слово:

- Трелони.

- Понял.

Они никогда не говорили о видении Джинни Поттер, и Снейп надеялся, что и не будут. Зачем затрагивать такие темы, если все их интересы заключались в легких беседах и шахматах? Было похоже, что Поттер смирился с положением вещей, и это единственное, что было по-настоящему важно.


	6. Часть 6 Никаких больше прогулок в лесу

_**Часть 6. Никаких больше прогулок в лесу.**_

День, когда в школу возвращаются учителя, всегда утомителен, многословен и происходит накануне приезда студентов.

Гарри Поттер вошел в Большой зал, ожидаемо практически опоздав. Его мантия была мятой и кое-где влажной. Он, улыбнувшись и махнув рукой, поздоровался с Лонгботтомом, но сел на свободное место рядом с Северусом.

- Тебе не кажется, что твои "попытки подружиться" заходят слишком далеко? Альбус все равно не узнает, с кем рядом ты сидел на ужине, - Снейп сложил руки на груди и уставился на Поттера.

Гарри вздохнул, как будто очень устал, хотя его счастливые глаза говорили об обратном.

- Если под "попытками" ты подразумеваешь игру на людях, то ты ошибаешься. Я действительно стараюсь стать тебе другом. Но, если ты говоришь о том, что сам играешь на людях, то я бы хотел, чтобы ты хоть раз мне поверил. Я хочу, чтобы в сложившейся ситуации мы оба вели себя как взрослые.

Что ж, по крайней мере, лицо Северуса не дрогнуло, и Поттер не узнал, насколько сильно тот начал нуждаться в его вечерних визитах.

- Милая речь, Поттер, но она была бы более убедительной, если бы ты не выглядел при этом как подросток, который полночи провел на вечеринке, а затем уснул прямо в мантии.

- О, ну да. Видишь ли, мой портной еще не прислал мне новые мантии, так что пока у меня только эта.

- Неужели так сложно содержать ее в чистоте? В учительской мантии ты должен ходить на занятия, Поттер, а не... - Северус оглядел мужчину с головы до ног, - мыть в ней гиппогрифов.

- Чавойта там насчет гиппогрифов? - крикнул Хагрид с другого конца стола. - Вы уже слыхали, что к нам привезут несколько новых, профессор?

- Нет, – отрезал Снейп.

- О… Ну, Гарри, ты, наверно, захочешь глянуть на них, когда они приедут, да?

- Эм... возможно, Хагрид. Где их разместят?

- Прям около моего домика, конешна, - Хагрид подмигнул Поттеру и продолжил свой разговор с Филиусом.

Поттер повернулся к Снейпу:

- Отвечаю на твой вопрос - я долго не мог найти ее утром. А когда нашел, оказалось, что Лили спала на ней, и она же ее и испачкала, - и указал на влажное пятно на своей груди. - Немного детской отрыжки, натекшей за ночь.

Северус посмотрел на пятно, и его желудок запротестовал. Теперь, когда Поттер рассказал, исходящий от него запах детской рвоты получил свое объяснение.

- Чистящие чары проходят на первом курсе.

Поттер пожал плечами.

- Я не успел. Когда я нашел-таки мантию, я уже опаздывал.

- На втором курсе проходят Разглаживающее заклинание, применение которого требует меньше времени, чем само его объяснение.

Минерва кашлянула, призывая к вниманию, и встала, готовая открыть собрание.

- Почисть свою мантию, Поттер, - прошипел Снейп. - У меня нет желания обонять этот "букет" весь вечер.

Минерва приподняла бровь, глядя на зельевара.

Поттер придвинулся ближе, оглушая Северуса запахом еще больше.

- Я забыл свою палочку.

- Во имя Мерлина, - Снейп достал свою волшебную палочку и по очереди тихо произнес Очищающее и Разглаживающее заклинания.

- Если вы двое закончили прихорашивать друг друга, - произнесла МакГонагалл, - то, я полагаю, мы можем вернуться к нашим делам.

Северус сложил руки на груди, приготовившись просидеть весь вечер в полном молчании. Любое смущение, которое он мог почувствовать, чистя Поттера, стоило того свежего воздуха, что теперь окружал его.

Вечер тянулся медленно, с обязательными скучными выступлениями учителей. В конце Минерва раздала всем расписание посещения Хогсмида - умно оставить это напоследок, так как никто из учителей не любил этим заниматься. Северус собрался просто засунуть его в карман для более позднего подробного рассмотрения, когда заметил, что Поттер сложил свой лист, даже не взглянув на него. Интересно. Новый учитель обычно жадно изучает все, что связано с его работой.

Зельевар заглянул в свое расписание, открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, снова просмотрел содержимое, глянул на Поттера, который в этот момент с трудом сглотнул и собрался покинуть свое место, вцепился в него, не позволяя встать, и сказал:

- Минерва, похоже, в моем расписании какая-то ошибка.

По залу разнесся шум разворачиваемой бумаги, когда заинтересовавшиеся учителя принялись просматривать свои расписания.

- Не думай, что сможешь избавиться от напарника, Северус, - произнесла Трюк.

Она улыбнулась и посмотрела в свой лист, на ее лице появилось выражение недоумения.

- Уверяю вас, там нет никакой ошибки, - ответила Минерва.

- Но Рональд Уизли не учитель, - возразила Трюк. - Почему он есть в расписании, а Поттера нет?

Поттер съехал вниз на своем стуле.

- Потому что у Гарри особые обстоятельства, и мистер Уизли вызвался заменить его на этих дежурствах. Уроки и так отнимут у Гарри достаточно времени, которое он должен был бы проводить с детьми, но хотя бы не добавят ему лишней ответственности. Как единственный учитель - отец-одиночка в школе, он, я думаю, заслуживает особого внимания.

Северус придержал свой первоначальный вопрос (_Почему тогда Уизли, тоже работающего отца, отрывают от его собственных детей?_), чтобы послушать, что скажут его коллеги.

Трюк кивнула.

- Пока в моем расписании нет никаких сверхурочных, мне все равно, кто будет приглядывать за мелкотой вместе со мной.

Большинство оставшихся учителей закивали в знак согласия (_трусы!_) и начали расходиться.

Снейп, однако, продолжал удерживать Гарри на стуле, размышляя о своих новых обязанностях. При любых других обстоятельствах он бы успокоился - Поттер снова на особом положении. Но это - тут что-то намного глубже, связанное с тем, что он изучал в течение всего лета, собирая картину по кусочкам. Ему осталось уложить на места еще несколько кусочков, чтобы увидеть ее всю целиком. Северус повернулся к Гарри и, практически не улыбаясь, одарил его настолько ободряющим взглядом, на который был вообще способен.

- Прежде, чем ученики вернутся, я должен наведаться к моему садовому участку в лесу, где растут ингредиенты, предпочитающие тень. Возможно, детям бы понравилось это приключение.

Поттер улыбнулся.

- Правда? Для всех? Они были бы рады. Когда ты хотел туда сходить?

- Мы можем встретиться около Главного входа, скажем, через полчаса, - Северус отпустил руку Гарри и встал. - Оденься соответствующе, Поттер. Мы будем пробираться сквозь лес.

- Я? Разве ты говорил не о детях?

Северус направился к двери.

- Я не могу гарантировать безопасность в лесу всех троих, пока буду собирать необходимые мне растения. Этим будешь заниматься ты.

Поттер встал.

- Если это опасно, тогда им не стоит идти.

- Я не сказал, что это опасно. Вообще-то, территория, куда мы пойдем, огорожена защитными заклинаниями от всех возможных опасностей или животных. Это был единственный способ сохранить растения от поедания. Но один взрослый, старающийся уследить за тремя детьми, которые должны оставаться на тропе, и одновременно вынужденный уделять внимание и растениям - ну, я думаю, ты можешь себе представить, к чему все может привести.

Гарри глянул в сторону Минервы.

- И все же, тогда, возможно, это не такая уж и хорошая мысль.

Северус махнул рукой.

- Не глупи, Поттер. Детей нужно поощрять. Альбус мог бы увидеть, как растут некоторые ингредиенты. Джеймс, я уверен, будет рад самому приключению, а Лили могут понравиться дикие цветы. И, в любом случае, я думаю, им будет полезен свежий воздух.

Поттер полностью повернулся к директрисе. Тихим голосом он спросил:

- Что вы думаете?

- Я думаю, что это замечательная идея, - кивнула Минерва.

- Правда?

- Конечно.

- Вы уверены? - Гарри мял в руках свою мантию, сводя на нет старания Снейпа.

- На сто процентов. А теперь - иди.

Поттер, казалось, обрел новую жизнь. Он улыбнулся зельевару и на полной скорости проскочил мимо него в дверь, крикнув через плечо:

- Спасибо, Северус, мы будем готовы через несколько минут!

Северус встретился взглядом с Минервой.

Она улыбнулась и пожала плечами.

- Все еще не понял, Северус, не так ли?

* * *

Снейп оказался прав. Совершенно невозможно одному человеку в лесу удержать троих детей в безопасности и скученности. Тропинка, по которой они шли, была защищена, но не от окружающих деревьев. Джеймс, похоже, не желал ничего больше, кроме как сойти с тропы к этим деревьям, крича так громко, чтобы каждая тварь в этом лесу знала о его присутствии.

Гарри сгрузил Лили на руки Северусу и убежал за своим старшим, держа того за руку с тех пор, как поймал. Из-за этого на попечении зельевара остались малышка и Альбус, но эти двое не шли ни в какое сравнение с Джеймсом. Когда они дошли до сада, Снейп поставил Лили на землю и, держа за руку, двинулся вперед по тропе. Она часто останавливалась, хватая ладошкой куски мха или какой-нибудь гриб, полностью игнорируя яркие цветы, растущие в поле ее досягаемости.

- Твоя дочь может вырасти сорванцом, Поттер.

Гарри рассмеялся.

- Может, это и к лучшему, раз уж ей придется не отставать от ее братьев, - он взял Джеймса за руки и принялся раскручивать, пока тот не начал хихикать.

Альбус подбежал к своему отцу, вопя:

- Я - следующий!

Северус, решив, что мальчики будут в безопасности с отцом, углубился в сад вместе с Лили, хотя и не совсем себе представлял, как будет собирать растения, одновременно следя за девочкой. В ретроспективе, возможно, для Северуса было слишком самонадеянно думать, что его план сработает - конечно же, он считал, что план не сработает, и Поттер найдет какую-нибудь причину не покидать замок. Но зельевар ошибся, и выяснять причины он будет позже - когда у него появится время хотя бы просто подумать.

Снейп попытался было приспособить Лили помогать ему собирать травы и грибки, но она, по большей части, давила их в своем кулачке, после чего пыталась запихнуть содержимое в рот. После того, как ему несколько раз приходилось отнимать у нее подобным образом погубленные образцы, чтобы она их не проглотила, Северус сдался. Он поднял ее на руки, убедившись, что она не прихватила с собой какое-нибудь потенциально опасное растение.

- Что ж, полагаю, что не смогу нормально собрать что-то вместе с таким балластом, - сказал зельевар.

Когда же никто ему не ответил, он огляделся. Поттер с сыновьями стояли на некотором расстоянии. Все трое повернулись к лесу и разглядывали разных существ, как будто они были на экскурсии в зоопарке. _Черт подери! Они все слишком шумные._

- Поттер!

Мужчина дернулся и оглянулся.

- Заклинания достаточно сильны, но не непроницаемы. Надо их усилить для полной уверенности.

Поттер посмотрел на существ: кентавр, небольшое стадо тестралов, достаточно крупный акромантул и, что просто невероятно, старенький форд, который, похоже, здесь неплохо освоился.

- Примени Отвлекающие чары для себя и мальчиков, - прокричал Северус, проделав то же самое с Лили и собой. - Отражающий щит тоже не будет лишним, - и, наколдовав его вокруг себя и девочки, посмотрел в сторону Поттера проверить, как тот справляется.

Мужчина уставился на него с широко открытыми глазами и пустыми руками.

- Черт тебя подери, Поттер. Не смей сейчас впадать в ступор.

Двое мальчишек, похоже, все-таки почуяв опасность и увидев отсутствие реакции их отца, кинулись к Снейпу. Когда они подбежали, он наложил заклинания и на них, после чего повернулся к Поттеру, чтобы проделать с ним тоже самое.

Отвлекающие чары работают только на часть магических существ - и на множество глаз акрумантула они не действовали. Когда тестралы и даже кентавр ушли, Северус повел Поттеров по тропе в безопасное место. Дети, похоже, чувствовали необходимость идти быстро и тихо, потому что мальчики шли по обе стороны от отца, держась за его руки, даже не пытаясь уйти вперед или в сторону. Лили перестала что-то все время лепетать и лишь следила за дорогой, сидя в безопасном коконе рук Северуса.

Лишь когда между деревьев показался замок, и они наконец-таки покинули лес, Снейп снял с них заклинания и облегченно выдохнул.

Поттер остановился и посмотрел на зельевара.

- Извини. Я...

- Ты запаниковал, Поттер. Из-за твоего бездействия дети могли пострадать.

Гарри дернулся.

- Я не паниковал.

- Тогда что это было? Ты действительно думаешь, что эти существа не могли навредить твоим детям? Ты думаешь, что заклинания сдерживали бы их бесконечно?

- Я ничего не знаю об этих заклинаниях, но я полагал, что они были достаточно сильными, чтобы ограждать от всего, что живет в лесу.

- И поэтому ты готов рисковать жизнями Альбуса, Джеймса и Лили? Ты оставил свою палочку убранной и просто надеялся на лучшее?

- Нет. Я... - Поттер вздохнул.

Нижняя губа Джеймса подрагивала, а глаза поблескивали от излишней влаги.

Быстрый взгляд на Лили показал, что она уснула, положив голову Северусу на плечо.

Ал отпустил руку отца и подбежал к Снейпу.

- Папа никогда не носит с собой палочку, - прошептал он.

- Ал! - воскликнул Гарри, но не попытался опровергнуть слова сына.

Действительно, Снейп не видел палочки в руках Поттера с тех самых пор, как они переехали в Хогвартс. Конечно же, если бы Северус обратил на это внимание, он бы предположил, что Поттер просто держит ее убранной. Но теперь, когда он знает, что тот вообще не носит с собой палочки... Это странно. Очень странно, вообще-то. Ни один волшебник не стал бы добровольно уходить из дому без палочки, куда бы ни направлялся. Еще один кусочек головоломки под названием "Поттер".

Профессор погладил Альбуса по голове и подошел к Поттеру, передавая ему спящего ребенка.

- У меня. Сегодня. После Праздничного ужина. Думаю, нам есть, что обсудить.

Зашагав прочь, Северус услышал голос Альбуса:

- Могу я тоже пойти?

- Не сегодня. К тому времени ты будешь уже спать.


	7. Часть 7 Сколько еще?

_**Часть 7. Сколько еще (это будет продолжаться)?**_

Когда Поттеры появились на Праздничном ужине, Джеймс все еще выглядел крайне недовольным. Преподавательский стол был специально расширен, чтобы вместить все семейство. Северусу стало интересно, как эти дети примут вынужденное перемещение с главного стола за стол одного из факультетов, когда им исполнится одиннадцать.

Когда ученики прибыли и Джеймс-таки заметил Люпина, мальчик тут же повеселел и бросился к столу Гриффиндора. Тедди поймал его на руки и поднял вверх, рассматривая так, будто тот был очередной игрушкой от Умников Уизли.

Пока не началась сортировка, Люпин отвел ребенка обратно к Поттеру.

- Так здорово, что ты будешь нашим учителем.

Гарри улыбнулся и потрепал мальчика по непонятного цвета шевелюре.

В качестве приветствия Люпин пощекотал животик Лили и кинул "Привет" Альбусу, прежде чем вернуться на свое место в зале.

Альбус, сидящий рядом с Северусом, глазел на учеников. Он придвинулся ближе к плечу Снейпа и прошептал:

- Ты же все равно мой Северус, правда?

* * *

Когда Поттер постучал, Северус сидел в своем кресле около камина. Зельевар заколдовал дверь так, чтобы пропускать коллегу, так что теперь просто ждал, когда тот войдет.

- Я бы очень хотел, чтобы ты не делал такой уж проблемы из-за происшествия в лесу. Джеймс до сих пор подавлен. Его едва уложили спать.

- Проблемы? Не думаю. Я всего лишь сказал, как есть, и в интересах же детей знать правду, не так ли? - спросил Северус. Он жестом предложил Поттеру сесть в кресло напротив.

- Да, но не когда это может напугать их без наличия реальной угрозы, - Поттер продолжил стоять.

- Без наличия реальной угрозы? - усмехнулся Снейп. - Знание того, что лес опасен и его стоит обходить стороной, достаточная причина для правды.

Рука Поттера слегка подрагивала, когда он, протянув ее, сжал пальцами спинку кресла.

- О, не думаю, что тебе будет дело, если Джеймс вновь туда отправится. Что ты перепугаешься за него до смерти, Снейп.

А, уже не "Северус".

- Сядь и говори как культурный человек, - ему было как-то неудобно разговаривать с блуждающим по комнате Поттером.

- Занятия начнутся только завтра. Я совсем вымотался за ужином и не смогу остаться, - Гарри сделал шаг в сторону двери.

- Слухи не лгут? Твоя магия действительно настолько сильна, что ты не можешь с ней справиться? Поэтому ты не носишь с собой палочку и не выходишь с территории Хогвартса?

Поттер фыркнул, остановившись напротив двери.

- Сильна? Вряд ли. Ты действительно в это веришь? И я же совсем недавно переехал в Хогвартс, так ведь? Так что это все вилами по воде писано.

- Да, но все же, кроме последнего года, рядом с тобой была твоя жена. Она помогала гасить твою магию? Это благодаря ей ты мог жить в мире, в котором, похоже, не можешь сейчас?

- Я не сильный, Снейп, - Поттер подошел немного ближе к креслу, которое отказался занять минуту назад.

- Нет?

- Нет.

- Тогда что это? Что ты скрываешь, Гарри?

Поттер глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем рухнуть в кресло. Он опустил голову, но продолжал смотреть на Снейпа сквозь челку.

- Тебе действительно хочется знать?

Северус чувствовал себя так, будто сел на край своего кресла, приблизившись к правде.

- Я бы не спрашивал, если бы не хотел знать.

- Почему ты хочешь это знать?

- Потому, что это тайна, а я ненавижу тайны.

Поттер опустил голову еще ниже.

- О.

- Что? Ты надеялся, что я помогу тебе, что бы это ни было? Конечно, помогу - я могу не любить тайны, но я обожаю сложные задачи. Или ты надеялся, что стал мне достаточно не безразличен, чтобы захотеть разделить это бремя с тобой?

Легко пожав плечами и самоуничижительно усмехнувшись, Поттер ответил:

- Это было глупо с моей стороны, так ведь, искать дружеского участия у тебя? Я тебе никогда не нравился. Я знаю. Но у меня теплилось что-то вроде надежды, что, возможно, ты изменил свое мнение обо мне, хотя бы чуть-чуть.

Было не в характере Снейпа признавать что-то, что могло бумерангом вернуться к нему и ударить по голове. Он быстро взвесил все за и против. И решил, что лучше сказать правду. В конце концов, если он не расскажет о некоторых чувствах, испытываемых к этому мужчине, ему придется выяснять истину другими средствами, и, по правде говоря, он не думал, что сможет увернуться.

- Появление в моей жизни Альбуса для меня очень важно. Через него, должен признать, я увидел тебя в другом, более благоприятном, свете. Хочется думать, что ты понимаешь, что моим разрешением приходить ко мне по вечерам я сделал шаг навстречу в укреплении наших дружеских уз.

- Только ты мог предложить быть друзьями в такой холодной манере, - все же поднял Поттер голову и посмотрел Снейпу прямо в глаза. - Итак, ты не собираешься использовать правду против меня?

- С чего мне это делать?

- Ты не всегда был хорошим, знаешь ли.

Северус кивнул. Правда, но он встречался с такими искусным обманом, что Поттер не мог себе и представить.

- Я медленно сближаюсь с людьми, но, если уж я это делаю, и этот человек хорошо ко мне относится, я буду верен ему до самой смерти. Или до того момента, как он разрушит мое доверие.

Поттер кивнул в ответ.

- Я не разрушу твое доверие, если только ты не разрушишь мое.

Снейп кивнул вновь.

Поттер улыбнулся. Он откинулся в кресле, выглядя, на взгляд зельевара, немного более расслаблено.

- Ни разу с финальной битвы я не смог нормально воспользоваться своей магией. Сначала я мог колдовать практически так же, как и всегда, но потом начались спонтанные стихийные выбросы. А теперь я вообще не могу заставить работать свою силу так, как хочу. Заклинания получаются то слишком сильными, то продолжают работать до тех пор, пока не высасывают из меня почти всю магию. Сначала я пытался с этим что-то сделать, пытался сохранить магию в рабочем состоянии, но лишь причинял боль окружающим людям. Людям, которых люблю.

Северус никогда о таком не слышал. Это было странно. Очень странно, на самом деле.

- Кому ты навредил и каковы были повреждения? - Снейп взял блокнот с полки около его кресла. Призвав перо и чернила, чтобы записать ответы Поттера.

- Зачем ты это записываешь? - вскочил Гарри на ноги.

- Если тебе нужна моя помощь в решении задачи, то мне нужны исходные данные, к которым я смогу обращаться.

- Но я... Я не хочу, чтобы кто-нибудь прочел их!

- Конечно же, нет. Сядь, Поттер.

Гарри колебался.

- Я соглашусь на двух условиях. Первое, ты пообещаешь заколдовать этот блокнот, чтобы никто никогда не смог его прочитать, кроме тебя.

- Как я и делаю со всеми своими записями.

- И второе, ты перестанешь называть меня Поттер. Это жутко раздражает.

Снейп кивнул.

- Потребуется некоторая практика, и я уверен, что не всегда буду об этом вспоминать вовремя, но я приложу все усилия, чтобы каждый раз называть тебя Болваном.

Поттер усмехнулся.

- Сволочь, - но все же сел в кресло и на этот раз, развалившись в нем, он выглядел полностью расслабленным. Он указал на Снейпа пальцем. - Ты будешь называть меня Гарри. Ну, разве что, я сделаю что-то действительно глупое, тогда ты сможешь назвать меня Болваном, - он заставил себя сохранить на лице улыбку. - Я, со своей стороны, буду звать тебя Северусом, кроме тех случаев, когда ты будешь становиться несносным засранцем, тогда я буду звать тебя Ублюдком.

Северус действительно мог пойти навстречу человеку, сидящему напротив, который уже сделал то же самое.

- Только не при студентах.

Поттер... Гарри... не мог больше сохранять серьезность. Он рассмеялся.

- Согласен, - успокоившись, он протянул зельевару руку. - Ты думаешь, что действительно сможешь помочь?

Снейп пожал ее.

- Конечно, смогу.

* * *

- Рубеус, мне нужно поговорить с тобой о Поттере.

- А? Об Гарри, профессор? - Хагрид отошел в сторону, пропуская Снейпа внутрь своего домика.

Северус облегченно выдохнул, когда понял, что в хижине нет этой жуткой собаки. Он не знал ни одного полезного применения собачьим слюням, поэтому не желал быть ими покрытым.

- Мне нужно, чтобы ты рассказал мне все, что сможешь вспомнить о том случае, когда Гарри своей магией поранил твою руку.

- Никто не должон об этовом знать.

Снейп сел на самый край одного из хагридовых кухонных стульев, не дожидаясь приглашения.

Хагрид продолжал стоять, заламывая руки.

- Я в курсе Гарриной проблемы, - и до того, как Хагрид смог бы выдумать какую-нибудь историю или еще что-то, зельевар продолжил: - Я знаю, что, когда твоя рука была практически освежевана совсем недавно, в этом был виноват Гарри. Он сам мне рассказал. И я хочу помочь ему вылечиться. Он рассказал мне всю историю со своей стороны, но для моих исследований так же будет полезнее знать и версию жертв, пострадавших от его магии.

- Я не жертва! Гарри никогда не вредил мне намеренно.

Снейп кивнул.

- Я в этом уверен, но есть то, что есть, и мне действительно нужно знать, что произошло как раз до и во время происшествия.

Хагрид едва втиснул свои внушительные габариты в кресло напротив Снейпа, сидение под ним скрипнуло.

- Я вспоможал ему понять, как далеко он может зайти, прежде чем егонова магия начнет чудить. Мы были за воротами, да.

- Защита замка подавляет магию Поттера?

- Она, эта, да, - Хагрид провел рукой по лицу и почесал подбородок, зарывшись рукой в зарослях своей спутанной бороды. - Но, это, и вправду, была не его вина, профессор.

Северус перестал писать. Он предполагал, что столкнется с сопротивлением, но никакая подготовка не могла помочь ему справиться с увертками Хагрида. Он решил зайти с другой стороны.

- Ты заметил, что Альбус в Большом зале каждый раз ест рядом со мной?

- Ага. Заметил. Так трогательна, что мальчонка так привязался к кому-то. По правде сказать, я боялся, что он не сможет справиться со смертью Джинни, - полувеликан запустил руку в карман и вытащил свой огромный носовой платок. Он промокнул глаза и высморкался.

- Я слышал, - Северус ощутил внезапный укол боли в груди от мысли, что сердце Альбуса было разбито. Если бы он только был знаком с мальчиком раньше, возможно, он смог бы помочь. Но это была глупая мысль. Даже если бы он знал ребенка еще до смерти Джиневры, он сомневался, что у них завязались бы те же отношения, что есть сейчас. Он старался не чувствовать вины за то, что трагедия Поттера стала его удачей. - И я привязался к мальчику, а кроме того, наметилось некоторое дружеское сближение у нас с Пот... эм... с Гарри.

Хагрид одарил его бесцветной улыбкой.

- Рад это слышать. Так вы уверены, что Гарри не против этаво разговора?

Нужно ли ему найти Гарри, чтобы получить подтверждение для этого простофили?

- Уверен.

Помедлив пару мгновений, Хагрид все же кивнул и пробасил:

- Как я говорил, мы проверяли, как далеко Гарри смогёт зайти, пока его магия начнет выходить из-под контроля. И, сдается мне, мы зашли слишком далече, потому что следующее, чаво помню, эт как я сижу на жо... о, извиняюсь, профессор... Я сижу на земле, а моя рука просто зверски болит.

- Был ли Гарри взбудоражен перед происшествием? Обеспокоен? Взволнован? Озабочен чем-то?

- Неа. Мы проста гуляли и болтали. Гарри думал, что сможет почувствовать тот момент, когда его магия начнет шалить, поэтому особова не беспокоился.

Северус кивнул.

- Но он не почувствовал этот момент?

- Думается мне, что нет.

- Он использовал палочку? Я знаю, что он редко ее берет с собой.

Хагрид согласно кивнул.

- Без нее ничаво не получилось бы.

* * *

Гарри рухнул в кресло в комнатах Снейпа и закрыл глаза.

- Как ты с ними справляешься, Северус?

- Со студентами?

- Конечно, со студентами. Они просто ужасны.

- Как и ты когда-то.

Гарри мягко улыбнулся.

- Я бы хотел быть таким же беспечным в их возрасте.

- Как и я.

Гарри открыл глаза.

- Альбус рассказал, что ты помог ему сегодня сварить настоящее зелье. Он был так взволнован, что практически выпрыгнул из себя.

- Всего лишь охлаждающая мазь против ожогов и сыпи. Наипростейшее зелье. И не требует использовать огонь, - Снейп пожал плечами. - Я знал, что он должен справиться.

- И он справился?

- Вполне, - Снейп достал из шкафа графин и пару бокалов. Разлив напиток, он отлевитировал один бокал Гарри и поставил бутыль на место.

- Я не пью, когда дети где-то поблизости, - Поттер хмуро глянул на стакан в своей руке, будто злясь на него за свое же обещание.

- Сейчас вечер пятницы, уже был отбой, твои дети, я полагаю, уже мирно спят в своих кроватях. Ты не получишь алкоголя больше, чем находится сейчас в твоем стакане.

- Что ж, раз уж ты предложил столько резонных аргументов, - он отсалютировал Северусу бокалом и сделал большой глоток. Ты что-нибудь выяснил?

- Физическая и токсикологическая проверка ничего не выявила, сканирование и анализ крови ничего не показали.

Гарри кивнул.

- Я не болен.

- Да, но нам нужно исключить все физические отклонения, которые могли бы повлиять на твою магию, - Северус сделал небольшой глоток из своего бокала и достал блокнот. Открыв его на последней заполненной записями странице. - Я думаю, что, возможно, нашел причину нестабильности твоей магии, но сначала мне нужно убедиться, что мои догадки верны.

Гарри поднял свой бокал и выпил остатки спиртного залпом.

- Ты никогда не замечал каких-то отклонений до Финальной Битвы? - Северус пролистнул несколько страниц назад.

- Нет.

- Когда именно во время битвы ты почувствовал разницу? - Снейп посмотрел в свои записи, проверяя различия в ответах Гарри на этот же вопрос ранее.

- Я и не почувствовал. Не во время битвы. Это произошло позже, уже ночью, после того, как я успел поспать. Казалось, что все в порядке, но когда я взял свою палочку, чтобы наколдовать Люмос, вместо него из кончика посыпались искры. И прекратилось это, только когда я бросил ее на пол.

Северус кивнул и провел пером по подбородку.

- Прежде чем ты узнал, что волшебник, у тебя случались спонтанные выбросы магии, так ведь?

- Почему мы снова все это обсуждаем?

- Потому, что ты можешь вспомнить какие-нибудь новые, забытые ранее, подробности, - Северус любил быть точным. Было намного меньше шансов сделать что-то неправильно, если все варианты тщательно изучены. - Просто ответь на вопрос, и потом я расскажу, что надумал.

- Да, однажды мои волосы вновь отросли, а еще я заставил исчезнуть стеклянную витрину. Ну, знаешь, и все в таком духе.

- Каждый из тех выбросов как-то помогал тебе. Они были полезны тебе, так?

- Да.

- Итак, ты не помнишь бесцельных неконтролируемых всплесков магии?

- Нет.

Снейп кивнул. Вначале он думал, что его выводы несколько притянуты за уши, но, после долгих расспросов, зельевар пришел к тому, что они вполне закономерны. Он отложил свой блокнот, но оставил его открытым на чистой странице на случай, если понадобится что-то записать.

- Когда ты умер в ночь битвы, твоя магия на некоторое время задержалась в твоем теле.

Поттер задумчиво глянул на него.

- Если бы было не так, то я, скорее всего, был бы сейчас сквибом.

- Именно. Как раз это и произошло, - это открытие удивило Снейпа. По некоторым причинам человеческое тело не может быть успешно возвращено к жизни уже спустя несколько минут. Однако для волшебника это еще и лотерея - вернется к нему его магия или нет. Похоже, в этом случае магия рассеялась, но как-то частично.

- Не думаю, что я сильно от него отличаюсь.

- О, на самом деле, ты сильно отличаешься от простого сквиба.

Гарри наклонился вперед, поставив локти на колени.

- Ты думаешь, что действительно разобрался, в чем дело?

Достав с полки книгу, зельевар открыл ее на закладке. Проведя пальцем по абзацу, он временно подсветил его с помощью магии и протянул книгу Гарри.

После того, как мужчина прочел отрывок, он, с приподнятыми бровями и легкой улыбкой на губах, посмотрел на Снейпа.

- Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я еще слишком молод, но я не ребенок.

- Тебе необязательно быть ребенком, чтобы подходить под такой диагноз.

Гарри вновь посмотрел в книгу и пробежал глазами все еще подсвеченный кусок текста.

- Но здесь сказано, что "Всплески неконтролируемой магии среди несовершеннолетних случаются примерно у двух процентов детей магов. И хотя большинство из них демонстрируют подобные всплески где-то между шестью и десятью годами жизни, существуют документальные свидетельства подобного и среди новорожденных". Я же не ребенок, Северус, так что это нельзя применить ко мне.

Снейп встал. Обсуждение его выводов по поводу различных проблем всегда сопровождалось у него выбросом лишней энергии. Сначала он подошел к шкафу, хотя и знал, что в нем нет книг, дающих более простого объяснения для данной проблемы, потом - к буфету, едва успев остановить себя от того, чтобы вновь достать бутылку и наполнить бокалы. Они должны оставаться трезвыми. В конце концов, он вернулся в кресло напротив своего гостя.

- Разве ты не видишь? - Северус знал, что говорит несколько эмоциональнее обычного, но это же просто гениальное решение. - Конечно же, нет. Молли и Артур вырастили кучу детей, но так и не увидели аналогии.

- Возможно, это потому, что я не ребенок.

Северус нетерпеливо взмахнул рукой.

- Я их не виню.

Гарри встал и приблизился к Снейпу. Он положил ладонь на его руку.

- Я вижу, ты веришь, что нашел решение, и я очень, очень надеюсь, что это так. Но тебе придется объяснить это так, чтобы и я смог понять.

- Когда ты умер, ты вернулся абсолютно таким же?

Гарри посмотрел на него озадаченно.

- Я - все еще я.

Северус очень хотел, чтобы мужчина понял. Чтобы уловить суть проблемы, ему нужно понять другое, глубинное значение.

- Да, но разве ты совсем не изменился, получив подобный опыт? Разве не понял для себя что-то новое?

- Ну да, конечно же. Я не думаю, что кто-нибудь сможет умереть и вернуться, не усвоив для себя что-то... что-то, что как-то его меняет. В смысле, думаю, я кое-что видел там, за гранью. И я разговаривал с умершим человеком.

- Именно.

- Извини?

- Когда ты вернулся в свое тело и к своей магии, они остались прежними, но твой дух, твоя душа, если угодно, изменился. Ты вернулся другим человеком. Ты переродился.

- Так, если я переродился, как ты говоришь...

- Твоя магия узнала тебя на базовом уровне, но, так как ты изменился, у нее возникли проблемы. Ей необходимо заново учиться взаимодействовать в тобой, и пока этого не происходит. Ты не дал ей такой возможности, - Снейп прищурил глаза, желая, чтобы до Поттера наконец-таки дошло.

- То есть, с точки зрения моей магии, я как-будто вновь стал новорожденным.

- Думаю, что так. Несмотря на то, что ты годами пользовался своей магией, твоя душа изменилась достаточно для того, чтобы твоя магия перестала быть совместима с тобой как раньше. Так что тебе вновь придется учиться владеть своей магией.

Выражение лица Поттера помрачнело. Он убрал руку с ладони Снейпа.

- Я действительно вернулся другим и не только потому, что осознала моя душа, но еще и потому, что во мне больше не было частицы Волдеморта.

Северус прикусил нижнюю губу. Он думал об этом, но не хотел акцентировать на этом внимания. Для Гарри это могла быть больная и крайне нежелательная тема ввиду беседы, что Северус надеялся как-нибудь завести. В конце концов, он кивнул.

- Поэтому моя магия не может быть так же совместима со мной. Я действительно вернулся другим, так ведь? Та частица зла ушла. Впервые в жизни, с самого младенчества, это был лишь я. Настоящий я, - с каждым предложением Гарри говорил все быстрее, пока слова не начали фактически смешиваться в кучу. Он отошел в сторону и вновь схватил книгу. - Что здесь говорится о том, как справиться с этим? Они ведь преодолели это, так? Дети, у которых были эти проблемы, разобрались с ними?

- Конечно, разобрались. И ты разберешься.

Гарри еще некоторое время смотрел в книгу, прежде чем положить между страницами ленту-закладку и аккуратно ее закрыть. Вернувшись к Северусу, он крепко обнял его, с силой прижав руки Снейпа к его телу.

- Не знаю даже как тебя благодарить.

- Нет необходимости.

Гарри задержался еще на пару мгновений и отошел.

- Могу я одолжить ее? Похоже, что главы достаточно длинные, а я бы хотел их изучить.

- Гарри Поттер что-то изучает. Как непривычно.

Мужчина широко улыбнулся.

- Да, да, я знаю. Но все же. Пожалуйста, - удивительно, как молодо он сейчас выглядел - едва ли старше своих детей.

- Конечно. Когда закончишь, принесешь назад. Мы обсудим то, что ты узнал, и приступим к практике так скоро, как это только возможно.

- Так ты мне поможешь? - улыбка стала еще шире и как будто осветила его лицо, заставив Снейпа думать об Альбусе Северусе, когда он был очень рад чему-нибудь. - Правда, поможешь?

- Я ничего не делаю наполовину, Поттер, - проворчал зельвар. Ей Мерлин, все это становится до жути сентиментальным.


	8. Часть 8 Центр Вселенной

**От переводчика:** Не гаммлено. Но, так как люди ждут, выкладываю так.

* * *

_**Часть 8. Центр Вселенной**_

Северус откинулся на спинку своего любимого стула, стараясь выглядеть более расслаблено, чем чувствовал себя на самом деле. Его крестник скакал по комнате, задавая вопросы о каждой вещи, что попадалась ему на глаза. Снейп наивно полагал, что его отношения с Альбусом несколько приглушили его опасения по поводу пребывания с маленькими детьми в одном помещении, но, похоже, ошибся. Ему приходилось постоянно останавливать себя, чтобы не прикрикивать на Скорпиуса не трогать то или это. С Альбусом проще. Альбус знает правила.

- Он ничего не сломает, Северус, - Драко, видимо, забавлял дискомфорт зельевара. - Он довольно неплохо себя ведет для своего возраста. Астория бы не допустила ничего иного.

- И неважно, как усердно ты портишь его?

Драко улыбнулся.

- Наследник Малфоев должен быть немного испорчен, так ведь?

- Полагаю, как и ты.

Улыбка сползла с лица Драко.

- Детство Скорпиуса ничем не будет похоже на мое. Это я гарантирую.

Северус кивнул. Так много волшебников из поколения Драко балуют своих детей, ограждая их жизнь от любых волнений, будто пытаясь восполнить то, чего лишила война их самих. Похоже, лучше было сменить тему, поэтому Северус нехотя оторвал взгляд от Скорпиуса, просматривающего журналы зельевара, и спросил:

- У него уже были всплески стихийной магии?

- Нет. В книгах, что я читал, говорится, что это не генетическое. Она проявляется случайным образом.

- Ты помнишь, как твои родители справлялись с твоими всплесками?

Драко глотнул чая.

- Не трогай это, Скорпиус, или Северуса удар хватит.

Скорпиус хихикнул и поставил журнал на место.

- Это было давно. Все, что я помню, так это лесную поляну, куда отец брал меня, чтобы я мог потратить излишний запас своей магии, - кивнул Драко сам себе. - Я был слишком мал и все довольно быстро прошло, так что я не успел доставить из-за этого много хлопот.

- Уверен, что все так и было.

- О, - Драко улыбнулся. - Я помню, как мама все время держала меня за руку, когда мы покидали поместье. В течение этих месяцев я постоянно должен был быть около нее, чтобы ее магия сдерживала мою, пока она не уверилась, что я контролирую себя. Мерлин, это было так унизительно. Ни один девятилетний волшебник не хочет прослыть маменькиным сынком.

Теперь Северус понял, почему на всех недавних фотографиях, что Гарри показывал ему, тот крепко прижимал к себе жену. Она была его бандажом, страховкой, благодаря которой он мог показываться на публике. А газеты сводили все к романтике: они так влюблены друг в друга, что не могут без объятий. Северус задался вопросом, всего на мгновение, сколько сил, как физических, так и магических, тратила на это сдерживание Джиневра.

Дверь в кабинет Северуса внезапно распахнулась и на пороге появился Альбус. Домовик Белфри осталась стоять как раз за порогом, ее глаза расширились, когда она заглянула внутрь.

- Простите Белфри, сэр, я думала, что сейчас время хозяину Альбусу спуститься к вам. Поэтому хозяин Гарри Поттер отправился помогать профессору Хагриду, сэр. Но, так как у вас гости, я, должно быть, ошиблась. Я отведу молодого хозяина обратно в их комнаты и накажу себя, сэр.

Альбус остановился на полпути к креслу Северуса. Его глаза остановились на Скорпиусе, который тоже уставился на вновь прибывшего.

- Нет, Белфри, в наказании нет необходимости. Это я сам забыл про это. По расписанию Альбус должен быть у меня. Ты можешь идти.

Эльф поклонилась и с легком хлопком исчезла.

- Кто это? - спросил Драко. Он приподнял бровь и улыбнулся Северусу. - Младший сын Поттера?

- Именно, - Северус наблюдал, как Альбус, не отводя взгляда от Скорпиуса, незаметно смещался по направлению к Снейпу. Пальцы мальчика дернулись. Северусу пришлось сдержать свое желание протянуть руку и сжать его пальцы в своей ладони, что, как он знал, Альбус и хотел сделать, чтобы почувствовать поддержку, не разрывая зрительного контакта со Скорпиусом.

- Интересно, - сказал Драко, - почему Альбус Поттер ходит к тебе?

Услышав свое имя из уст незнакомца, Альбус вздрогнул. Он сократил дистанцию до Снейпа и вцепился в рукав его мантии.

- Он мой Северус, - сказал мальчик тихо. И громче, - Мой. Северус.

Драко закусил губу, потом прикрыл рот ладонью и, в конце концов не выдержав, громко рассмеялся.

Скорпиус подошел к Драко и тоже схватился за его рукав.

- Мой папа, - ответил Скорпиус.

Альбус кивнул и улыбнулся.

- Я Альбус.

- Я Скорпиус Гиперион Малфой.

- Длинное имя, - Ал отпустил рукав Снейпа и шагнул навстречу Скорпиусу.

Драко, наконец, успокоился и произнес:

- А он немного собственник, так ведь?

Северус проигнорировал его вопрос.

- Альбус, почему бы тебе не показать Скорпиусу твои любимые книжки? Возможно, ты сможешь его заинтересовать.

Альбус подошел к своей полке и достал несколько книг. Северус был рад видеть, что тот достал учебники по зельям для начинающих.

Вскоре оба мальчика, растянувшись животом вниз рядом на ковре, увлеченно листали книжку за книжкой, внимательно пробегая по комментариям по технике.

Понаблюдав за ними в течение нескольких минут, Драко повернулся к Северусу.

- Похоже, теперь мне придется нанять для Скорпиуса частного учителя по зельям. Разве что, ты сам согласишься его учить.

"Раз уж ты все равно учишь младшего Поттера" осталось невысказанным, но Северус и так понял. Он, определенно, не собирался мучиться угрызениями совести по поводу того, что учит Альбуса и не хочет делать того же для Скорпиуса. К тому же, Скорпиус и так очень развит.

- Боюсь, что в моем классе дошкольной подготовки нет свободных мест.

Драко кивнул, будто и не ожидал иного ответа.

- Я должен знать, как такое могло случиться. Полагаю, это весьма увлекательная история.

Северус не имел желания рассказывать о даре Джиневры и о его собственном участии в ситуации. Для него, как и для Гарри, все это было слишком личным и конфиденциальным. Вместо этого, он просто сказал:

- Мальчик спустился сюда, как только они переехали, с тех пор я не могу его отсюда выгнать.

- Не похоже, чтобы ты особо стремился это сделать.

Альбус поднял взгляд на Северуса.

- Он доказал, что может быть хорошей компанией.

Альбус вернулся к книге, но Драко продолжил сверлить Снейпа взглядом, как будто увидел его впервые.

В конце концов, Северус рявкнул:

- Моя дружба с мальчиком весьма специфична!

Драко усмехнулся и пожал плечами.

- Как скажешь.

Следующие два часа прошли незаметно. Альбус захотел показать Скорпиусу свой стол для зельеварения, поэтому они все отправились Северусу в лабораторию. Уже там, когда обоих мальчиков, занимающихся приготовлением простого зелья, оставили на попечении Драко, Северус смог заняться своими делами.

- Я бы не поверил в это, если бы не увидел своими собственными глазами, - Гарри стоял в дверном проеме, протерев для убедительности очки.

Драко отступил на шаг от мальчиков, но продолжил с нежностью им улыбаться.

- Впервые в жизни я с тобой согласен, Поттер.

- Они выглядят как... - начал Гарри.

- Молодые версии нас самих, - закончил за него Драко.

Оба мужчины недоверчиво покачали головами.

Прошло еще много времени, прежде чем оба отца смогли забрать своих сыновей по домам. Перед уходом, однако, Драко прошептал:

- Альбус тот самый?

Гарри и Ал как раз уходили. Северус подождал, когда за ними закроется дверь, и спросил:

- Тот самый что?

- Ты же не просто так спрашивал про всплески стихийной магии у несовершеннолетних, - Драко весело посмотрел на него. - У одного из детей Поттера проблемы с магией, так? У Альбуса?

- Почему ты так рад думать, что у детей Поттера могут быть подобные проблемы?

- О, брось, Северус. Куда делся тот злопамятный тип, которого я всегда знал? Еще пару месяцев назад ты бы смеялся вместе со мной.

Северус поёжился. Это было правдой, но за последние месяцы многое изменилось.

- Должен напомнить тебе, что и у тебя были подобные проблемы. Тебе бы понравилось, если бы смеялись над тобой?

Драко фыркнул.

- Уверен, что найдется множество волшебников, которые будут только рады, если наследник Малфоев не сможет контролировать свою магию, и еще больше тех, кто захочет, чтобы это было постоянным явлением.

Северус вспомнил слухи, ходившие когда-то, о том, как легкомысленны были некоторые волшебники, думая, что сын Люциуса Малфоя может не быть таким уж "совершенным", как предполагалось.

- Как бы то ни было, могу заверить тебя, что никто из потомства Поттера не демонстрировал спонтанных всплесков стихийной магии.

Драко выглядел расстроенным.

Скорпиус потянул отца за рукав:

- А Альбус теперь мой друг, папа?

* * *

Гарри держал свою палочку так, словно это был кто-то из наиболее мерзких представителей семейства грызунов.

- Мне все еще очень не нравится эта идея.

- Ты хочешь или нет вновь научиться пользоваться своей магией?

- Конечно, хочу, просто...

- Ты боишься мне навредить.

- Ну, да.

Снейп фыркнул. Они скорее увидят воскрешение Мерлина, чем Поттер сможет хоть как-то ему навредить. Северус знал больше защитных заклинаний, чем десятеро среднестатистических волшебников вместе взятых.

- Я сотворю самый сильный из щитов из тех, что смогу наколдовать.

- Но...

- Сделай это, Поттер. Прекрати спорить и просто сделай. Думаешь, я останусь рядом с тобой, если мне будет угрожать какая-то опасность? - Снейп оглядел комнату. Вместе с Минервой они, как могли, сделали ее невосприимчивой для магических атак и закрепили эффект специальным заклинанием. Так что в ней Поттер смог бы спокойно пользоваться своей магией.

- Думаю, что нет, - Поттер сейчас больше походил на того подростка, которым его когда-то знал Северус. Это не было для профессора приятным воспоминанием, почему у него и были в свое время проблемы в примирении с ним, уже отцом, когда им приходилось видеться каждый день.

- Я не заставляю тебя делать это по какой-то неправедной причине. И не стараюсь заставить тебя стыдиться или как-то еще тебя задеть, Поттер. Думаю, ты должен это знать.

Гарри кивнул, но продолжил держать палочку кончиками пальцев.

- Мы уже обсуждали это - ты должен освободить свою магию, чтобы научиться ее контролировать. На самом деле, это очень просто, - Снейп начал терять терпение. Даже смешно, что Поттер боится ему навредить. - Начни потихоньку. Высвободи маленький кусочек своей магии, - Северус наколдовал щит, осветив Поттера мерцающим светом.

- Искры, так?

Северус согласно кивнул. Искры, выпускаемые из палочки, были стандартными чарами, с помощью которых родители показывали детям, как контролировать интенсивность и продолжительность сотворенного заклинания. Когда красные и зеленые искорки начали вылетать из кончика волшебной палочки Гарри, Северус произнес:

- Множество детей не понимают, как именно прекратить действие заклинания, когда они этого хотят.

Гарри кивнул.

- Когда я в первый раз учился управлять своей магией, это получалось само собой.

Сохраняя спокойный тон голоса и не отрываясь от искр, Северус произнес:

- А теперь отмени заклинание.

Частота вылетающих искр уменьшилась, но они все равно продолжали то и дело появляться. По лицу Поттера начали струиться капли пота, пальцы до белизны сжались на палочке.

- Я не могу это остановить.

Северус этого ожидал. Гарри почти не контролировал свою магию, и единственным способом это исправить является постоянное повторение упражнений, подобных этому.

- Как мне остановить это? - поток искр вновь увеличился. В помещении стало резко светло и жарко. Искры ударялись о щит Северуса, с шипением исчезая, словно капли воды со дна горячего котла.

Практически сразу, как это началось, поток искр прекратился. Гарри тяжело дыша осел на пол. Широко распахнутыми глазами он уставился на Снейпа:

- Ты в порядке?

Взмахом палочки, Снейп убрал щит и подошел к Поттеру.

- Конечно же, я в порядке, - он протянул руку и, когда понял, что Гарри слишком слаб, чтобы ухватиться за нее, наклонился и помог ему подняться на ноги. - Сейчас лучше постоять - твое тело потратило слишком много магии за раз. И, если лечь прямо сейчас, то ты можешь впасть в шоковое состояние.

- Ты не говорил мне об этом.

- Это случается крайне редко.

- Но если это может случиться с кем угодно...

Снейп усмехнулся:

- То обязательно случится именно с тобой, - он извлек флакон с перечным зельем из складок мантии и прижал к губам Гарри, заливая содержимое в рот.

Спустя несколько мгновений Поттер смог стоять без поддержки, хотя еще и неуверенно. Собравшись было убрать палочку, он, подумав, сунул ее в руку Снейпу.

- Подержишь ее у себя пока что?

- Крайне нецелесообразно бояться своей собственной палочки. Вообще-то, - он придержал Гарри за спину, - я бы посоветовал начать носить ее с собой постоянно. Ты должен вновь к ней привыкнуть.

- Я не могу! Что если что-то непредвиденное случится, когда я буду рядом со студентами или своими детьми? Что если в следующий раз я причиню кому-то ощутимый вред? Такой, что нельзя будет потом исправить?

Снейп схватил Поттера за рукав мантии и вывел его из комнаты, отменив наложенные чары. В коридоре зельевар выпустил ткань и сложил руки на груди:

- Колдуй.

- Прости, что?

- Замок не позволит твоей магии выйти из под контроля. Проверь сам.

- Выставь щит, - Гарри оглядел пустой коридор. - Студенты сюда вообще спускаются?

- Студенты могут быть в любой части замка, но они редко появляются именно в этом коридоре. Слишком глубоко и слишком сыро, - ответил Северус, даже не пошевелившись.

- Щит. Выставь его.

- В этом нет необходимости.

Гарри тоже сложил руки на груди, скопировав позу Снейпа. Он выгнул бровь в бледной попытке повторить усмешку Северуса.

- Я не начну, пока ты этого не сделаешь.

Зельевар хмыкнул, но все же выставил щит. У него были еще дела, кроме пустых препирательств с Гарри Поттером.

Гарри повторил свое заклинание, но из кончика его палочки вылетело лишь маленькое облачко дыма.

- Попробуй еще раз. Сильнее, - скомандовал Снейп.

Поттер нахмурился и сжал губы, но дымок так и не превратился в искры.

- Отмени заклинание.

Спустя пару мгновений дым исчез, и Гарри опустил палочку, улыбнувшись во весь рот:

- Защита действительно работает!

- Ты сомневался?

Поттер пожал плечами и, двинувшись вдоль коридора, убрал палочку в чехол, похлопав по нему ладонью.

- Доверяй, но проверяй.

Снейп поравнялся с Поттером, хмыкнув в ответ. Защите Хогвартса можно доверять всегда. А Поттер еще слишком молод и неуверен в себе, решил мужчина, чтобы это понять.

Гарри взял Северуса за руку.

- Ты это видел, правда? Я сам отменил заклинание. То есть, я знаю, что это не было каким-то особо сильным заклинанием, да и Замок помог, но я действительно его остановил.

- Практикуясь, ты сможешь вернуть полный контроль над своей магией.

Гарри сжал ладонь Северуса сильнее, но не отпустил ее после, как ожидал зельевар.

Мужчина был немного удивлен тем, что ему были совсем не неприятны прикосновения Поттера.


End file.
